Chasing Tail's
by TheHungerGamesAndAllSorts
Summary: War breaks out between the Districts and the Capital when the tributes are in the middle of the games, and no one can get in or out of the Arena, so alliances are made, but surviving with your former enemy is far more difficult than you'd think! Catoniss!
1. The Games Are Over!

**Okay guy's first Hunger Games fanfic ever! I only just recently watched the Hunger Games and I'm now on the second book. Now even though I really do **_**love**_** Katniss and Peeta, I love Katniss and Cato so much more I just think their amazing together. Anyway this is my first chapter and let me know what you think! :) **

_Full Summary:_

_War breaks out between the Districts and the Capital as the 'Dark Days' have returned when the tributes are in the middle of the games, and no one can get in or out of the Arena. So alliances are made between the tributes of the 74__th__ Hunger Games, but trying to survive with your former enemy is far more difficult than you'd think! _

**KatnissPOV**

I looked down from the tree I had retreated up. Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Clove and Peeta of all lying asleep underneath, just waiting for me, waiting to kill me. I sighed as my eyes landed on Peeta, I honestly didn't know what to think of him. One minute he announces to the whole country his 'big' crush on me, now he's siding with the careers to kill me? I mean there's a voice in my head saying maybe he's got different motivations than them but I can't take that seriously in case it's just hope. I sigh again as I try to plan my next move.

That's when Rue, the little girl from district 11, let me know about the hacker jacker hive a few metres above me, I looked up at it and grinned. I silently nodded at her letting her know of my appreciation, and then I began to climb. I mentally told myself I was in debt to her for she may have just saved my life. When I finally reached the branch the hive was hanging from I got my knife and began to cut. It was going a good thirty seconds looking back at Rue smiling at her anticipation every few seconds. As I was about half way through the branch the cannon sounded making me jump, near dropping the knife out my hand. I looked to Rue who was looking at the sky with a look of worry on her face, I guess it she was worrying for the safety of her other district member.

I looked down at the careers and luckily they were all still asleep. I released a sigh of relief and I raised my arm to begin cutting the thick branch again. Before my blade even got to its second carving the cannon went off again but three times on after the other. This time I unfortunately was not so lucky, as the noise woke up the careers. I looked to Rue with confusion and concern, four tributes dead? Why haven't they shown us who's been killed.

I could see the careers looking at the sky waiting for the hologram to let us all know who had died, with as much confusion on their faces as us...Nothing.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"What the fuck is happening?" I heard Marvel say, as he stared into the sky.

Then the speaker sounded, however there was no voice on the other end of the message it was just a sound of fuzz. Then all of a sudden, screams shouts and explosions could be heard. I automatically flinched at the sound as it was definitely not what I was expecting to hear from the other end of that speaker.

"Tributes! If you c... hear me... the gam...are at a...nd still...war has broke out...rebels...we are no longer airing...districts and capita...are now...at war!" We heard Claudius shout out in between the fuzz and screams.

Silence.

What the hell is going on thought, what does that mean? Are the games still on?

I could hear the careers burst out into conversation trying to reason what just happened.

Claudius Templesmith just told us the games weren't airing anymore. I know I heard him say that.

"Rue, are you okay" I shouted to the little girl with frizzy hair a few trees away, knowing the careers where now otherwise occupied.

"Yeah am okay. What just happened?" She asked me with both worry and confusion on her face. "Are the Games still on?"

As she asked this and the careers fell quiet too. We were all longing for an answer. I grabbed hold of the tree as I leaned over so I had full view of all those below me.

"I don't know" I replied to everyone as I knew everyone was looking for a answer.

"Well I think I heard Claudius say were not airing anymore?" chipped in Glimmer to the careers as she played with the tip of her plaid.

"So what, we don't kill each other anymore?" Clove replied with an annoyed tone looking around as if the answer was to jump out at her.

There was a few moments silence as everyone was taking in the recent few happening.

Was the Hunger Games really over? Do we stop killing each other or is this just the Capital playing a cruel trick to get us all together?

**NormalPOV**

All these questions where running through the tributes mind. Katniss and Rue stayed in the tree for a few hours. They both decided it would be the safer option for now considering they didn't know for sure what was actually going on.

A few hours later the tributes received there confirmation, of the Hunger Games being over.

Thresh was sitting on the edge of the mountain waiting for something to happen so he had some sort of idea what was going on. He couldn't find Rue anywhere, he looked for a good three hours for her whilst still avoiding other tributes being on the safe side in case they decided the games where still on. But he couldn't find her so he decided to wait it out and see what happened. He was dozing off against the rock like wall he was leaning on as he heard it.

**BANG!**

It didn't sound like the cannon. It was a lot more forceful than that. Thresh could actually feel vibrations from the floor where he was sitting from it and he immediately stood up moving away from the edge of the cliff in case the floor gave in.

The noise however was rather odd. The tributes could tell it was not from inside the dome of the arena. The bang was muffled as it was from outside. And the domes once clear blue sky had a technical fuzz of thin lined colours and then was moving different colours of grey. Smoke could be seen from outside the dome but the arena was still protected by the arenas dome roof.

All the tribute stared at the sky, patiently waiting for the smoke to clear. A few minutes past and the smoke gradually disappeared leaving a blue cloudy day from outside the dome.

The arena had officially stopped and all that was working was the environment around them.

Within a couple a day's the remaining tributes eventually return to the Capricornia. They were all discussing what was going to happen and what they should do.

Thresh, Katniss, Cato, Foxface, Rue, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel where all gathered in clearing of he cornucopia.

The careers including Peeta where standing inside the Cornucopia next to all the remaining weapons, to make a point anyone tries anything their dead. Katniss and Rue where standing outside and Rue was hovering behind Katniss and Thresh was at the opposite side of them outside too.

"So we all have come to the agreement that the games are finished then yeah?" Glimmer asked everyone with a wary eye making sure _everyone _was in agreement.

Everyone nodded at different times.

"Good!" she finished at took and it was as if all they tension she had was released. "Right, well then if we all have decided not to kill each other then it might be a suggestion that we don't stay clear as if we all have diseases" Glimmer said cheerfully with a smile. This was a side Katniss hadn't seen to Glimmer, and as nice as she sounded it was unfamiliar and she cautious about it.

Rue however smiled at the girl's change of attitude as was the first to take a step forward which was far too eager for Katniss' liking so Katniss protectively put her arm in front of Rue pushing her back behind her. She wasn't risking Rue's life just too see if Glimmer was legit. So Katniss decided she would make the first step.

She slowly walked towards the Capricornia with cautiousness in her step, however Glimmer smiled at her and looked as harmless as she did before. Katniss ended up inside the Capricornia with Rue right behind her. She wasn't completely relaxed, far from it actually however her guard wasn't up as much.

A few hours had passed and the tributes had decided that they must have been the only ones left and the ones they didn't kill must have died of natural causes or some think by now and they were right.

The tributes slowly but gradually eventually began to let their guards down enough to sit around a fire together. And some of them even began to talk to each other.

Peeta and Katniss had been talking for most of the night and Katniss was not still best pleased with Peeta.

"Katniss, I told you, I'm sorry, I honestly was only pretending to side with them for our own advantage, I mean I think even they knew that but they didn't care as they where that fixed in finding you themselves!" Peeta explained.

Even though she knew deep down that Peeta was telling the truth, she sighed out loud rolled her eyes and looked to him.

"Peeta I know, I guess I'm just annoyed at the confusion of it that's all" she replied tiredly. The conversation came to a awkward silence for a few minutes, and Katniss began to look around. Where was the girl from district four? "Peeta... wheres the girl from three?".

"I don't know" he replied. "Last time I saw her she was running with us when we were chasing you, but I haven't seen her since then. I heard Glimmer and Clove talking about her a few hours ago, and thinks she must have fell over or something?". Katniss sighed as she thought of another life lost, it all just seemed so pointless.

"Oh okay well anyway, I'm going to bed I'm tired and I think we all need some sleep, it's been a weird day that's for sure. Goodnight" she told him standing up and making her way to her and Rue's tent. As she was about to enter her tent, she had a funny feeling that someone was watching her, so she turned round to Peeta, but he was up and making his way to his tent. So she looked across the lawn over the fire and she spotted Cato, sitting next to Marvel and Glimmer either side of him in conversation, but right now his eyes were locked with Katniss. She could see the light of the fire flicker from his face, and she felt a weird chill go down her spine giving her goose bumps. Cato was staring at her and she had no clue why. Taking one last glanced at him Katniss turned back round, unzipped her tent and got in closing it again.

She found round sound asleep in her sleeping bag and she looked so peaceful which made Katniss smile to herself. Katniss also got into her own sleeping bag and began to think about what just happened.

Cato was staring at her. Not the way he usually looks at her either, he didn't look as if he wanted to kill her or hurt her, in fact she had no clue what she would call that glance they just shared, but she knew one thing when she woke up, she would be sure to find out.

**I Hope you guys like the first instalment, please Review I really really really appreciate it!**


	2. The Lake

**Hey Guys here's my second instalment of Chasing Tails, I hope you guys like it so far, thanks to all who added me to the story alert, favourite stories and author, and of course to everyone who reviewed I'm glad want to know more and that someone actually is reading my story! Well I really appreciate it and hope you guys like this chapter too! :) **

**NormalPOV**

When Katniss woke up she turned on her back and lay still for a few moments. Staring at the top of the tent, she began to go over everything that had happened the last few days. She could not believe how much things had changed. Only a few days ago she was running for her life away from the careers and now she's in an alliance with them?

'Maybe I could learn to trust them, maybe we really all could make it out of here alive?' she thought to herself. 'Yeah fat chance of that'. Sighing to herself decided it was time to get up.

Sitting up Katniss got out of her and Rue's double sleeping bag being extra careful not to wake the little girl up as she was peacefully sleeping. Katniss looked down at the child and smiled slightly. Rue reminded Katniss of her little so much, and one thing she knew for sure was no matter whether her and the other tributes alliance lasts or not, Rue's welfare was always going to be on the top of Katniss' list. Even above her own well being, Rue came first.

Slowly and quietly, Katniss crawled out the tent leaving Rue in her peaceful slumber. Shutting the tent Katniss turned round to find Cato and Marvel inside the cornucopia sitting down on camp chairs with a fire a few feet away from them just outside.

The two boys were talking when they saw Katniss come out her tent. Cato stopped the conversation and turned to look at her. He had to admit it, Katniss Everdeen did fascinate him. She lived in district 12, has had no real training in before, yet she scored an 11 when they were assest by the Capitol. Also she was a very brave girl, even Cato could admit what she did for her little sister was courageous, she did genuinely seem like she was a fighter. Cato would know, he was one to.

"Still to this day I don't know how she scored a 11?" Cato said to Marvel, his eyes never leaving Katniss as she walked over to the table like stand the careers and I had set up. She was getting some food by the looks of it.

"Maybe she slept with the judges?" Marvel smirked turning his eyes to Cato. Cato snorted at Marvel's sarcasm.

"Well they do say you have to be careful with the quiet ones" Cato added, causing both boys laugh at their accusations.

"She does seem to be very to herself though doesn't she? I mean she barely talks to anyone except, Rue or Mr. Gugu eyes from 12" Marvel said.

"Well I can't blame her it was only 3 days ago we tried to kill the girl" Cato snorted.

"I guess".

Cato's eyes fell back on Katniss and he saw her sitting in a chair eating an apple all by herself. He was wondering whether to invite her over considering she was the other side of the clearing from the cornucopia which seemed stupid. 'Me and Marvel don't bite! Well not anymore anyway' Cato thought to himself.

As if Marvel was thinking the same thing the two boys looked at each other, to Katniss then back at each other just to be sure they were thinking the same thing.

"Katniss!" Marvel bellowed across the clearing being completely inconsiderate of his fellow tributes.

Katniss turned to see district one calling her over. She contemplated whether or not to go over, and even though she thought it could be a bad idea, she was already making her way over to the two boys.

"What's the problem?" Katniss asked with no emotion.

"We were just wondering why you were sitting across the clearing like we're diseased or something." Marvel asked with a polite tone and smiling.

"Well I don't trust you." She replied.

Both Marvel and Cato were taken back by her honesty.

"Oh, well you've got to start sometime!"Marvel grinned.

Katniss looked at Marvel and couldn't help but smile at his goofy face. Even though he was a career he was still a bit of an idiot. In a good way Katniss thought.

"I suppose" she answered him sitting in the chair that was a few feet in front of the boys, so they were sitting in a triangle.

"So Katniss, we may as well get to know each other a little, since we may be around each other till we get out of here which could be god knows when" Marvel suggested, and he really did want to start talking to Katniss, things would be far easier if he was at 'able to have a conversation' level with everyone.

Marvel was born and raised to be a killing machine, but he never really got enjoyment as such as playing up to the big bad wolf as everyone expected him to be, although his life literally depended he never admitted that out loud. But as of now Marvel didn't have to be the monster he had been brought up to become, because once again although he would never admit it, he wanted the Games to be over as much as the next person.

"Why not?" Katniss said to him letting her guard down a little, as something was telling her she was okay.

"So Katniss, I know you're from district 12. I know you're a badass with a bow, and I also know that you've got Mellark whipped. What else is there to know about the girl on fire eh?" Marvel asked with humour to his tone.

Katniss smiled at him and just shook her head. "Okay first of all, yes I am front 12, and yes I am pretty good with a bow, but no I do not have Peeta '_whipped', _and something else you don't know about me, hmm?" Katniss told him emphasizing the word whipped. "I have been hunting since I was eleven years old".

Marvel raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Wow! No wonder your good".

Katniss smiled at him sadly, remembering the reason she started hunting in the first place. She quickly regained her thoughts and snapped out of it before she got upset thinking of her family back home. God she hoped her family were okay. Whatever was going on outside Katniss really hoped everyone back home was okay.

Katniss then looked over to Cato. He was just watching her and Marvel talk and he remained quite the whole time just taking in everything they said, which Katniss didn't find very fair at all.

"So Cato, why you so quite" Katniss asked with a wary expression. She liked talking to Marvel, she thought he was a bit of a silly douche, but she didn't what to make of Cato, he hadn't said a word to her all morning.

Cato turned his gaze to her "I guess I'm just in the listening mood", he replied with a straight face.

"Which rarely happens by the way so count your blessings" Marvel chipped in, causing all three of them to laugh and earning a nudge of Cato, near knocking him out of his seat. Cato and Katniss laughed at Marvel then found themselves both staring at each other. Katniss broke the glance as no one was laughing anymore and Marvel was just staring at the two of them with his eyebrows raised.

'What going on here?' Marvel thought to himself with a smirk.

"Anyyyyyyy way, now we have Cato's attention, _and all of it seems_" said marvel breaking the tension and muttering the last part of the sentence to himself, "maybe you can join in instead of letting me and old kitty-kins here do all the talking" Katniss looked at Marvel sourly at his new nickname for her.

"Kitty-kins... Really?" she asked raising a eyebrow.

"I think it suits personally" Marvel said in defence, and then showing a full teeth grins hoping to get away with it.

"Your such an ass you know that!" Katniss laughed.

"Speak for yourself dude" Marvel replied laughing back at the girl in front of him. "Anyway I need some food I haven't eaten yet" and Marvel got up and left Katniss and Cato alone.

"So girl on fire how did you get an 11 at the capital" Cato asked with all confusion and frustration in his face.

"Ahhhhhh! So that's why you keep looking at me like I have four heads. You wanna know how someone from district 12 got a higher score than someone from district 2?" Katniss giggled at his seriousness. Cato and his ego made her laugh, the whole idea in his head that winning comes first.

Cato looked at her not amused that she found it funny, "Well obviously otherwise I wouldn't be asking now would I" he said dryly.

Katniss looked at him and could see he really wanted to know the answer to this, and it wasn't just for his envy of her higher score or so he can be the best. It was something else in his eyes and Katniss could only recollect it to be disappointment. So she looked at him and smiled.

"It wasn't really my skills that got me that high score, it was my mentor and my anger I suppose" she laughed to herself at the thought of Haymitch and Effie's when they found out what had happened at observation that day. Katniss went into telling Cato the whole story of what happened that day and he laughed.

"I do have to say, you are a feisty one aren't you! You got some balls, it could have really pissed off the capital".

"I know but... Urg! They just made me so angry!" she said laughing at her own frustration.

Time pasted and Cato and Katniss carried on talking and Marvel, Glimmer and Foxface joined them. All of them started talking about home and their districts and family.

By midday, everyone was up and out and talking, the tributes had all begun talking to each other and finally began to feel comfortable in a sense. No one had their guard up which was relieving for all of them as the awkwardness they had earlier was beginning to get exhausting .

The day was very warm as the sun was shining outside the dome making the Arena that much warmer.

"Is there any need for this heat!" Clove said as took off another layer of clothing leaving only her shorts and tank top on now.

Everyone else was pretty much the same, leaving only the essential layers of clothing they needed to stay decent.

"Personally I say we all go the lake. We need to clean the pots anyway and if we don't start cleaning are clothes from the supplies, they're gonna start walking around without anyone wearing them" Thresh said with humour but being serious at the same time. He wasn't wrong we must have worn a few different outfits twice now as there weren't supposed to be enough clothes for all of to have.

Everyone agreed and brought their rucksacks full of their dirty clothes they'd been using the last few days. The lake was only a 15 minute hike away from the cornucopia and all the tributes helped each other along the way. 5 minutes in Marvel ended up carrying Rue's clothes as Cato was carrying Rue on his shoulders and his own bag on his back.

Once they arrived at the lake, Cato got rue of his shoulders dropped his rucksack on the floor. Cato, Thresh, Peeta and Marvel, all glanced at each other and grinned.

All four boys threw their shirts off and ran towards the lake as if in competition, they all reached the water and then started to wrestle each other.

Katniss and Foxface where the next to follow the boys and they laughed at their competitiveness.

"Boys" Foxface said as put down her stuff and found a spot where she could lie her towel down.

Katniss looked at her bizarrely and laughed. "You'd think we were on a day out to the beech".

"Well we may as get some enjoyment out of the sun while we can, we don't get gorgeous days like this all the time!" She said in defence.

Glimmer, Clove and Rue all liked the idea and copied her, and Katniss just looked at them all with her eyes wide. Katniss had never been the beach before. In fact she'd never really been anywhere that was remotely pleasant before. She did go to the forest to hunt which was like an escape for her. But she's never actually had a relaxing day which doesn't consist her running round for animals to sell.

"Oh come on Katniss, it'll be fun just soaking up the sun. It'll do your tan some good!" Glimmer added trying to convince her to join them.

"Listen women its either you sit down or I'll pin you down your choice" Clove told her with a sweet smile, and Katniss decided to lay down on her towel. Katniss laughed off Cloves comment not knowing whether she was serious or not.

Rue saw the look on Katniss' face am mouthed 'she's joking'. Katniss smiled at her and nodded.

Glimmer and Clove both took off their tops leaving them in only their bra and shorts, and Katniss, Rue and Foxface left their tank tops on but Clove only went over to them and cut the bottom of their top so they ended showing most of their stomach anyway much to their protest. Well she did this to Foxface and Katniss, she didn't to Rue because she was only a baby still.

Although Katniss and Foxface were uncomfortable at first they soon got used to the feeling of the sun against their skin and were soon in bliss.

The buys could still be heard laughing and wrestling in the water in the background, and the girls began chatting amongst each other.

Marvel had told the boys that he needed some water from his canister before he started drink the lake water and he began to make his way to where he could hear the girl talking. He was wondering to himself at this moment why girls talk so much. Do they ever stop, and he then started to think of his sisters back home and how they would never seem to shut up no matter what he said. Thinking of his sister made Marvel smile to himself and he began a quick jog up the higher levelled rock where the girls were. When he finally reached the top, he tripped and near fell flat on his ass at what he saw. Many sure they didn't he his Marvel froze in his tracks just to take in the view in front of him. Clove, Katniss Foxface and Glimmer were all lying on the floor _Half Naked!_

He stared for what must have been a good 3 minutes and was shocked that none of them have noticed him yet. He had been standing there, directly at their feet and they all still had their eyes closed.

The rest of the boys came out looking for Marvel to see what on earth was taking them so long. Once they spotted him on higher rocks, they could hear the girls talking away but could see Marvel staring at the floor not talking with a dopey look on his face.

"What is he staring at?" Peeta wondered and both Thresh and Cato shrugged their shoulders but made their why up to him to find out.

When they finally reached him began to ask him what the matter was but immediately stopped when he saw what he was looking at.

And all four boys just stood with their jaws near toughing the floor.

**Okayyyyy another chapter done, found this one quite funny as I was writing it as I could just image their faces seeing all the beautiful girls lined up soaking the sun. And to be fair in the poor boys defence , they haven't really seen any girl in anythink less than full body training suit for the last few weeks so i thought I'd be kind to them a little haha, well anyway hope you enjoyed it as much I did writing it and please review what you think, I'd really appreciate it!**


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys this is just a quick authors note because I think i'm beginning to confuse people. The tributes who I haven't mentioned yet, who didn't die before Glimmer in the books, I haven't forgot about them, don't worry they will just be coming up in later chapters. Just wanted to let everyone know I havent just erased them out :)

Also the next chapter is currently in making so it wont be long before it's up. I'de say tomorrow at the latest x


	4. Cloves left Knifeless

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you all which I hope you enjoy :) It's been pointed out that I have muddled up the characters a little and confused some people with who was currently dead or alive, so I send out my apologies for that and I have edited chapter one a little to sort out the problem. And while am here I would just really like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and story alerting and putting me on their favourite stories and authors listing and so on. It really does genuinely keep me motivated to carry on this story and I'm very grateful. Now the reason this chapter has taken so long to update as I am actually writing most of it on my phone which is far more difficult and you'd think! I have to write it on my phone as I don't have access to my laptop for a week :(**

**Okay, right this is the re-edited chapter I added a few more thing in as this chapter was relatively short when I first posted it so...**

**Anyway back to the chapter.**

Cato stared at all the beautiful girl's in front of him. However, when Cato eyes fell onto Katniss, he was certainly taken back by her flawlessness. She was stunning. Toned slim stomach, olive skin and she didn't have a bad chest on her either!Taking in everything he saw, but being very careful to not get too excited and make a fool of himself.

He turned to the boys and saw them all gorping as well. He laughed silently at them all throwing his head back and they all turned to him with grins on their faces. They looked like children on Christmas.

Marvel put his fingers to his lips smiling wickedly and waved his hand as as a signal for them to follow him. Thresh and Cato nodded and made their way down the rocks and Peeta needed a little helpful nudge off Thresh to help him peel his eyes of what seemed to be Foxface, and Thresh laughed at Peeta's childish pout on having to leave.

Once they reached the bottom, Marvel turned to them with a look of mischief on his face.

"There better be a good reason, that I'm standing down her and not up there right now" Peeta said with slight frustration to his tone.

"I second that" Cato said, earning a snort of Thresh.

"Trust me I have an idea, that will be definitely be worth it and plus it will be hysterical to see those girls faces" Marvel said laughing at his own plan.

Katniss started to feel sleepy with the hot sun across her face, she felt so peaceful just lying there. Like the outside word didn't exist and she was calm. She could hear the rest of the girls talking in the background, and she smiled at their conversation.

"So you really have never tasted ice cream before?" Glimmer asked Rue with a look of utter disbelief across her face.

"No!" Rue told her for the millionth time as it seemed Glimmer just didnt believe her no matter how many times she asked. "Ice cream wasn't very common in district 11 and its very rare. My parents could manage providing for me and me bothers and sisters, but it was only ever the basics".

"Oh that's so sad!" Glimmer said placing her hand over her chest as if it had hurt her feeling. "Well Rue I promise, if we ever make it out of here, the first thing we will do is buy you some ice cream in as many flavours you want!" Rue smiled and giggled at Glimmer and her silliness.

"I wonder what the boys are doing, they've gone very quiet" Clove said suspiciously.

"I know I thought that before but couldn't get in a word edge ways with Glimmer and her serious talk of ice cream" Foxface said earning a glare of Glimmer.

"Now that you mention it, they have gone very quiet" Glimmer chipped in sitting up on her elbows.

"Too quiet" Katniss add sitting up completely.

Clove was the first to stand up and walk over to the edge of the rocks to look over to the lake and they weren't there. She told the others and they all soon followed her making their way to the lake. As they reached the bottom they were all looking around them to see if they could see them.

"Cat-" Clove began to shout, before all four boys came running from the lower rocks, picking them up and sprinting into the water with them, earning screams and squeals of laughter.

Cato ran and picked Katniss by her waist and carried her into the water bridal style. Before Katniss could even react she found herself in the water. Looking around she could see that Rue and Clove had been thrown over Thresh's shoulders, Foxface was with Peeta with her arms half around him, and Glimmer was with Marvel, laughing and splashing him excessively in revenge of throwing her in.

Once Katniss initially got over the shock of being in the water she burst out laughing and started doing the same to Cato. All the boys started laughing and giving each other high fives and punching each other's fists.

"You guys are asses you know that!" Katniss said laughing as she started to slash Thresh and Cato as they were both closest to her.

"Oh you should have seen your faces!" Peeta said between breathes.

Foxface looked at him with a raised eyebrows and a cheeky grin, "Oh yeah?".

Quickly and swiftly, she kicked Peeta in the back of his shins causing him to lose his balance, and Foxface dunked hi m under the water catching him totally off guard. As soon as Peeta head was under the water she began to run away from him knowing he would seek his revenge, but running through water is hard enough without laughing so hard you can just about see where you're going. Once Peeta stood back up he started to chance after her yelling she was gonna get it.

Glimmer and Marvel then started wrestling in the water bad mouthing each other which made Thresh distracted and start laughing. Both Rue and Clove saw this as an opportunity as the both jumped on his back catching him off guard.

Both Katniss and Cato watched everyone play fighting and then they turned to each other, and Cato counted help a cheeky smirk come to his face.

"Personally I don't think you've got it in you if am honest" Cato told her with a smug expression.

"Oh really, and what's that be exactly" Katniss asked with a smirk on her face as she played along.

"We both know you couldn't take me on now don't we Kitty-kins" Cato said using Marvel's nickname for her.

"Well we'll soon find out wont we" Katniss said quickly as she dived for him making him lose his balance and they both went under the water.

They both wrestled under the water both occasionally coming up for air. However the two were only play fighting. Cato grabbed Katniss by her waist and threw her a good five foot in front of him earning himself a laughing scream along the way. Jumping after her Cato reached where she'd landed but he couldn't feel her in the water anywhere.

"Shit!" Cato said. What if she's hit her head. Frantically he starts shouting her name catching the attention of the other tributes. Cato dives under and searches for her. Nothing.

As his head re-services, Cato is jumped on and immediately goes back under the water. Out of reflex he wraps his arm round the person putting them in a inescapable lock, kicking his feet of the floor he re-services with a leap. Opening his eyes he smiles to find Katniss in his arms with leg around his waist and her arms over his shoulders. He had to admit it; he liked her in this position.

"Thought that was funny huh?" he asked her as he squeezed her body towards his making her giggle.

"Oh I wouldn't even say 'funny' is the appropriate word for how hysterical that was!" Katniss told him inches away from his face as he continued to push her into him.

"Well who's laughing now?" Cato asked as he locked Katniss in one arm and began tickling hr with another. Katniss started screaming laughing telling him to stop. After another five minutes of laughter and tickling Katniss surrendered.

"See, I told you I would be too much for you to take on!" Cato said still as her held her.

Katniss looked at him with fake aggression as if she wanted to hurt him. Cato saw this and decided to play along and he got in her face putting his forehead against his

And that's when she suddenly flashbacked and began to remember when he had made similar facial expressions, as she watched him murder those other districts. That little boy from four and Katniss shy smile dropped and her face went emotionless.

Cato looked down at her as her face went blank. "Katniss? Are you all ri-". Before he could finish is sentence she had quickly unwrapped her legs from him and pushed herself from his grip and began to walk back to the rocks.

Cato stood there baffled at what he did wrong. "Katniss, I was just kidding" he said walking after her, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to them.

Katniss ignored him and carried on walking. She walked past the girls, even when they were shouting her name, and stormed back to the cornucopia.

"What did you say?" Glimmer asked if a viscous tone.

"Don't talk to him like that" Clove glared at Glimmer in Cato's defence. "What did you say Cato!" Clove asked in pretty much the same tone Glimmer addressed to him.

Cato looked around to see everyone waiting for an answer.

"I don't know! One minute she was fine and we were joking and the next she stormed off!" Cato said with both anger and frustration in his voice. "And who the hell does she think she is storming off like that. Ignoring me as if I wasn't there the cheeky bi-"

"Watch it" Peeta through his teeth.

"Ahhhhh, and here's lover boy in the bitch on fire's corner" Cato said snarling Peeta in disgust. "Shocker!" he finished whispering with sarcasm.

"Shut up Cato!" Foxface said getting tired and frustrated with the whole situation.

"Who do you think _you're_ talking to?" Clove argued talking a step towards Foxface with a look aggression on her face.

Peeta instinctively stepped in front of her. "Back off Clove"

Clove looked at Peeta and laughed at him with no humour.

"Or what?" she challenged him and Peeta looked down at the girl who was a full foot smaller than him.

"Not really a very wise idea, you challenging him right now is Clove. Your knives aren't here they are up on the rocks. So honestly what have you and your little self got?" Foxface face told her laughing at Clove and her audacity to Challenge someone twice her size without any weapons on her person.

"She got me" Cato said as he stood in front of Clove. Foxface looked to Cato then to Clove who had a extremely smug look growing on her face.

"I knew this alliance was far too good to be true" Marvel said shaking his head at all those arguing in front of him.

"Maybe your right Marvel, maybe it is too good to be true" Cato said as we began to make his way over to Peeta and Foxface.

"Stop! Just stop it!" Rue shouted standing herself in between them. "Look, you guys need to stop this I'm 'better than you' act! It's ridiculous! We are all stuck in this Arena you guys need to start recognising that we need each other to survive. All of us are agitated because where missing home, if there is even still a home for some of us out there! We all need to stick together and you guys need to stop this Macho thing!" she was directing this at both Peeta and Cato. "Now, I am going to go follow Katniss and make sure she alright. Do not start another possible death match while I'm gone!".

Everyone looked at the little girl in shock. Who knew she had it in her?

Thresh turned to Rue holding out his arm for a high five. "Couldn't have sai any better myself".

"I know" Rue answered him with a self satisfied look as she made her way out the water.

"I'll come with you" Thresh told his small fellow tribute. "Marvel, Glimmer, make sure they don't kill each other and try and get back as soon as".

Both Marvel and Glimmer nodded their heads in agreement and stayed behind as Rue and Thresh began their journey back to the cornucopia.

When they returned, Katniss was sitting in a chair by the fire she had recently lit.

Thresh looked to Rue and told her to give them a minute. So Rue hesitantly agreed and made her way to her and Katniss' shared tent. Placing his rucksack on the floor Thresh walked over towards Katniss who was strain into the fire with an annoyed frustrated look on her face. Thresh took the seat facing her and sat down.

"So what did, Macho muscles out there say to you to piss you off so much?" Thresh snorted laughing at the thought of what happened.

Katniss turned to him and could see if funny expression and raised eyebrows and couldn't help but laugh at him. Then as she answered she went serious again. "It was just when he gave me this look, he looked vicious, dangerous and angry for a split second at me, then I just remembered everything he was, no sorry, everything he is and what he's done. What they've all done" Katniss said with anger and sadness I her voice. "All I could think of when he looked at me like that, was the little boy from four, and his parents, friends and family. And how they watched as that baby, because that's all he was a baby, get slaughtered by them monsters who call themselves careers. It's like they enjoy the idea of causing pain. And I don't know yet if I can get my mind around that yet", when Katniss had finished it left Thresh thinking, as he knew he would have to be very careful how he could help her with this.

"Look, I'm not saying you're wrong, because you're not. But the careers have been brought up into a world where they are trained from childhood to kill. They are praised to make others 'inferior' to them feel pain, and if they don't their teachers and parents look at them as if they are wrong and weak. I'm only saying this to you because I felt the same about them only a few days ago, but Marvel and Glimmer, they spoke to me about what it was like growing up in a district where literally from the day you start school, you are taught techniques in how to kill" Katniss listened to him trying to take in all he was saying to her, "they didn't have it easy, especially Marvel. Ask them about it and you'll understand better. It's better you hear it from them from me anyway". Thresh looked to her and gave her a small smile. "There is more to it than what you'd think".

Thresh then stood up, grabbed his rucksack from where he'd left it then made his way to his tent, thinking to himself, 'I guess living with the enemy, really is more difficult than you'd think!'.

**Okay guys so I have swapped and changed a few things around as I didn't really think that this chapter was at its best as I did rush it as you could probably tell from reading it. I hope you like this version just as well as I felt I might have rushed Cato and Katniss a little there. Hope you aren't too mad at me :)**


	5. Venetumbrox

**Hey guys, I know its been a bit ridiculous on how long its been since I last updated but I have been focusing on my studies as I've have exams the last few weeks. So to make up for it, I'm going to make this chapter an extra long one and there is going to me quite a bit of action and drama in this chapter, also there maybe some other tributes who decide to pay us a visit! :) Plus I want you guys to let me know which couples you would like to see, now obviously Cato and Katniss are a pairing in this so they won't be with anyone else, but with the others am gonna let you guys chose an whichever couple is most popular and will try and start there little love sparks in the next chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and I really am sorry for not updating sooner my lovelies and I hope you all don't hate my too much!**

**P.S Also I changed my ending for the last chapter, so if you haven't read it yet, then this chapter won't make much sense so I suggest you read back first :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**KatnissPOV**

I did listen to what Thresh said. I really did, but I don't really know who I was more angry with, me or Cato. I just let him in, all it took was one conversation with him and Marvel and that was it, and I was all over him. I actually couldn't believe myself. I just don't know why I feel like that around him. I feel safe. And I know that sounds insane as he killed those other tributes, but I know if I had to I would have done the same to see Prim again. What I don't understand is why him? Why couldn't I start to feel like this with Peeta or with Gale. I mean I've known Gale since I was six and we've been best friends since I was eleven and I've never felt like this around him.

What the hell is wrong with me!

**NormalPOV**

Katniss got out her tent after spenting most of the morning in there asleep. As she got out side she could see everyone in what looked to be a heated disscussion, she realised she was the only one who wasn't up. She sighed to herself as she honestly couldn't be bothered with everyone one arguing as there was enough tension in the air from yesterday as it is.

So she made her way over to them to try and figure out what was going on.

" Clove that makes no difference, what matter's as that there could be other tributes who are alive! So maybe in stead of just killing, we should be TALKING to them first!", Thresh shouted across to Clove to was leaning on a weapons table across from him.

" As if I care the little fucker tried to kill me!" She shouted at him throwing her arms in the air with frustration.

"She's got a point Thresh. I mean we all heard Claudius' anounsment. And yeah I know it was unclear, put it was obvious that the gamed weren't broacasting anymore, when we saw that explosion outside the arena making the dome's screen go clear. It doesn't make sense why she tried to kill her in the first place, it's not like Clove had much choice she was just proceting herself" Peeta told Thresh with a confused look on his face.

"Well I say if we see any other tributes we just kill them" Glimmer added turning her nose up at Thresh.

" And I say you stop talking" Peeta scowled at her as her unproductive bitchiness was not helping the situation.

"Who the fuck are you talking to Baker boy!" Glimmer shouted in a high pitched tone as she walked towards Peeta's direction, Marvel put his arm in her way and made a silent movement with his head telling her to get back to her seat. Glimmer just looked at Marvel, turned her gaze to Peeta before snarling at him like he was dirt then slowly made her back to her seat cursing under her breath.

Thinking enough was enough, Katniss decided now would be the right time to intervean.

"What on earth are you guys talking about?"

"Oh look, kittyi-kins has decided to join us" Marvel stated to no one in particular, making everyone gaze turn to Katniss.

"Marvel not now" Katniss told him in a tired and annoyed tone. Everyone was just looking at the floor and avoiding her eyes. No one knew how to tell her.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell is going on!", raising her voice at the all from utter frustration. As she looked around no everyone seemed to be looking at the floor, except Cato. He was staring right at her, and even though she hated to admitt it, she knew he was probably the only person her would give her a straight answer.

"Cato?" Katniss said quietly looking at him. "Please, please can you tell me what is on".

Cato could see that she desperately wanted to know what was going on. And although he was still, angry, mad and still really confused with her and the happenings of the day before, but the way she is looking at him, he couldn't not tell her. Bitch.

"Clove went to the lake to wash her clothes, and I told her to wait for me but 'I have no patience' over there went without me anyway. When she got the the lake everything was fine at first then ten minutes in a spear was thrown at her, just missing her by a few inches", Katniss looked up to Clove saying nothing but was shocked. Clove was taking no notice to their conversation and zoned out and was just staring in the woods. Katniss then turned her attention back to Cato. "So out of reflex, she threw two knifes in the direction the spear came from, and got the rat who tried to **MURDER** her" Cato told her enmphasing the word murder to Thresh as he was beginning to press his patience.

"Wait so the tributes dead?" Katniss asked flinching back of the thought of another person dead, "wait... Who was it?".

Cato looked at her for a few seconds before he answered her. "She's not dead. Clove only got her in her shins to stop her from running and then sort of kick the shit out of the girl till she passed out".

Katniss froze on the spot taking everythink in. Her eyes eventually fell to Cato and she looked to him with a face that could only say 'What the hell?'. Cato

just shrugged his shoulders at her as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Wait a minute, who is she?" Katniss asled trying to get all her thoughts to make sense.

"Tirbute 4, her name is Alexis" Rue answered.

"Tribute 4?" Katniss said to no one in particular, she then turned back to Cato, " I thought she was in a alliance with you?" She asked and was begining to get very confused with all of this.

"Yeah so did we, but there is somethink wrong with her, she's... she wasn't acting normal when she woke up about an hour ago, so Marvel had to put her out again" Cato told her.

"I must give it to you kitty-kins you really are a heavy sleepier" Marvel laugh which made Katniss smile and shake her head at the silly boy.

"Well where is she now then?" Katniss asked.

"She's in the back of the cornucopia, we had to chain her up to the wall, for when she woke up" Thresh told her.

"You had to chain her to the wall! What, isn't she like 14? 15 at most and plus she's tiny! Why on earth is she in chains?" Katniss shouted at them as if they were all being crazy.

"Katniss when Clove brought her back, she woke up, she tried to kill Glimmer but Marvel pushed her out the way the she tried to hurt Rue, she slit her arm with a knife she stashed in her boot. It took me, Peeta, Thresh and Marvel to pin her down before Marvel knocked her out! She was so strong, like she was abnormally strong. If Thresh hadn't managed to pull back Rue in time she would have got the girls throat! We didn't much choice because she was just getting herself loose from the rope or she would just snap then, chaining her up was are only option" Cato said with both worry and confusion in his voice, "She is not normal, I mean the girl is about as strong as me and I do bench presses that are about 3 times heavier than she is".

Looking around Katniss didn't know what to think, only then did she notice that Foxface was missing.

"Where's Foxface?" Katniss asked with worry.

"She's with 4, she wanted to see if she could figure out what was going on with her, and shes fixing up her legs and everything else" Peeta added. And as if like clock work Foxface walked out from the cornucopia wiping her bloody hands on a old rag, and she made her way over to us all.

"I think she's eaten something" Foxface said to no one in particular, but catching the attention of everyone, "It's called a venetumbox berry. They are extremely rare. Like I have only ever come across them in books" finally finishing with the rag she threw it on a table a few feet from her. "It's also known as venie, it's what the capitol used when they first created the mutations, from what I have been told, in the earlier games they used real animals like wolves, bears as mutations and the gamemakers would feed them venie, then once the venie had taken its course through the animals body it would be released into the games. All tributes that came into it's path was slaughtered, from what my grandparents told me only one tribute had survived a orginal mutation and that was only because he had gotton hold of the venie and taken it himself" Foxface told them all and she could see that they all weren't really catching on to what she was trying to say. "That year all the tributes where killed and there was no victor. That's why the 3rd games didn't have a victor, so the Capitol stopped using venie, as when the peacemakers came to collect the victor, he tried to eat them".

"I don't really think you guys understand what I'm trying to say here, venie is the most dangerous fruit that the CAPITOL had to stop using it becuase ever they were afraid of what it could do. It is supposidly supposed to release that much adrenaline into the body that strength and agility are maximized to the full. Are brain by itself only uses 11 percent of it full capacity, when venie is taken it's full effect your brain uses hits its near peak at 84.9 percent. So if I am right and it is venie what she has eaten. Then once she wakes she will be able to break those chains like a twig, and she will be unstoppable" Foxface finished with utter fear across her face. And for a few moments all the tributes fell silent. Trying to take in everythink, then finall Clove broke the silence.

"Wait, if even the Capitol fear it so, why would they put it back in the games if they know they couldn't control it".

"I don't know" Foxface paused. "But what I do know is, is that if we don't find that plant in like...the next 12-14 hours we're going to have some serious problems!" Foxface told them all, which made them all even more confused.

"Why do we need the plant" Rue asked with fear plain as day wriiten all over her face. Katniss walked to Rue and let her put her arms around her waist like Prim would when she was scared.

"Venetumbrox is a berry of a flower. The leaves of the flower are sort of a antidote to the venetumbrox, they pretty much rid all of the sypmtoms of the venie, leaving the victim to its normal state, only a little weaker but that soon fades" Foxface finished.

"How do you know all this?" Thresh asked her in shock of her knowledge and their riculous current situation.

"My great grandfather used to study into dangerous flowers and bushes as they are mostly found in 5. So he was able to study them, and its sort of been past down in generation. But I didn't even know that Venie still even exsisted, I assumed becuase of its rareness and its fear factor that is was destroyed or died out even" Foxface told them, "it just doesn't make any sense why they would put it in here".

"I say it might be easier to just kill her, then none of us will be in any more parrell than we already are!" Glimmer spat, and Katniss could hear how frightened she was.

"Why do we have to kill her if the antidote is out there somewhere, no one else should have to die" Thresh shouted at Glimmer who just turned away from him.

"And what if we don't find the antidote Thresh? Or what if we do find the antidote and by the time we get back that poision has already taken over her body and she's broken free! It would take us out one by one!" Clove shouted back at him, causing him to fall silent.

"Well one things for sure, where not helping her by arguing about her are we?" Katniss said in a more hushed tone. " But Thresh is right, no else should have to die. Not by our hand anyway, the games are over and 4 over there has a family".

"Kitty-kins I know and understand what your saying, I don't want another person to die either, but the girls do have a point. If we dont find this antidote or we do but its too late then we'll have just put a stamps on our head ceiling our death. We need to look at every scenario here, I'm just trying to be realistic" Marvel said to her and she knew he was right.

They all knew that she was a major danger to them all.

"How about this. Me, Marvel, Foxface and Katniss will go looking for the plant. And the rest of you guys stay here and if she evens starts to become too much for you all to handle, then you guys can kill her and that way at least we can know are selves that we tried" Cato suggested.

There where a few moments a chatter with everyone nodding and thinking that idea was fairly reasonalbe.

"But you two" he said looking at both Clove and Glimmer, "**ONLY **when the poison has taken over, no sneeking at night at cutting her throat when everyone else is asleep" he told them raising his eyesbrows at them.

"Fine" Clove said raising her hands.

Glimmer just looked at him and huffed. "Fine, whatever, but the moment she goes all rabbid and shit thats it I draw the line!" She said sternly before flicking her blonde lock over her shoulder.

"Deal" Katniss said thinking that was totally fair. "What about you Thresh, you agree?".

Thresh looked skeptical at first but nodded slowly.

"So I guess it's settled then" Marvel said jumping off the table he was sitting on. "Let's go find this plant!".

**So what do you guys think? I know it may be confusing but I didn't know where I was going with this and this was the only half decent idea that I could think of. I also promised that we would see some of the other tributed in this one :) and the next chappy we will meet the rest! Now form the authors note at the top I said that due to my lack of updating I was going to put the most popular couple (other than Katniss and Cato of course) in the next chapter showing some sparks of their blossoming relationship too. Now you guys can do this by review or PM me I don't mind. Once again this chapter was done on my phone but I've bought an app which lets me underline and highlight me writing in bold which is great. **

**Anyway hope you guys liked it and I just want to thank my reviewers, I really am appreciative of all the review thet are awesome, and I promise from now on the more reviews I recieve the quicker I will update. I give you my word my lovelies :) x**


	6. The Phoenix

**Thankyou too everyone who has reviewed! I really do love reading my reviews, it's the reason I'm writing this chapter now! There have been reviews and PM asking for Marvel and Foxface pairing so I am going to start with them and start showing their little sparks, however there have been other requests too, so what I am think is that I will start these too off and if you like let me know and if you guys don't then we'll see were to go from here.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**KatnissPOV**

It took us a total five minutes after foxface had filled us about Alexis and this Venetumbrox problem, that we where almost ready to leave. It still feels surreal that this is actually happening, that the next few hours are going to decide whether a girl is going to live or die.

I made my why over to Rue who was sitting outside the cornucopa on a table and was sorting out Katniss' ruck sack. She was putting an extra quiver of arrows in their, with a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter with you think my little pixie?" Katniss asked her. Rue looked to Katniss and smiled at her nickname.

"I'm just worried" Rue sighed sadly.

"About?"

"What if were too late, what if we can't save Alexis in time?", Rue asked, and Katniss could hear the worry through the cracking of her voice.

"Rue look at me" Katniss said to Rue as she stood so she was directly in front of the little girl. Rue took her eyes from the floor and did as she was told, "Me, Cato, Foxface and Marvel are going to do eveything we can to find that flower I promise you that. None of us want anyone else to die if they don't have to okay. Now Thresh and the others are going to be here and their going to keep you safe. But Rue I need you to promise me something".

"Yes?"

"I need you to promise me, that if something happens or if you feel your in any kind of danger, I want you to climb the tree where we first met okay, and I will come for you. I promise I will come for you" Katniss looked to Rue very seriously hoping that it would never have to come to that, but she wanted to be sure. Rue nodded silently and Katniss pulled her in for a hug which Rue eagerly returned.

"Please be safe" Rue said to Katniss still in her embrace.

Pulling back Katniss looked down at the little girl and smiled before tapping on her noise with her finger, "I always am".

Taking her ruck sack, Katniss said goodbye to Rue then made her way over to where the others were standing, where Foxface was giving all those who were staying behind a last talk of the Venie and Alexis.

"Now remember, she is only of stage 2-3 of the 6 stages Venie transition. Once she reaches 4 in about 5-6 hours, set of the flame gun to let us know we've only got a few hours left. And once she gets to stage 5 she will wake up, at that point well...you know what you guys will need to do" she finished which a sad tone to her voice at the thought of tribute 4 dying.

"And just remind me again of how it is we will know she is changing stages" Peeta asked her.

"Once she reaches stages 4 she till start to sweat and tremble, it would look as if she has a terrible fever, but really it the poison reaching her blood stream. Once she's at her worst her body will start to calm as if she is getting better. When it seems she is completely fine, her senses will begin to re-activate and her body will be ready to wake up. Once that happens you will need to kill her as it will take around 5 minutes and she will in stage 6 which will be disasterous being she will slaughter us all. Now remember, one shot to say she's reached stage 4 two shots to say shes starting 5 and 3 shots to say if it's to late" Foxface told them all, and all of them nodded at her confirming there acknowledgement.

"Once we've found the flower, we'll set of a fire gun to let you guys know we've found it okay?" She stated to everyone and we all where just nodding at her letting her know we all knew what we where doing.

"Right" Cato said catching the attention of everyone as he picked his ruck sack up off the floor, "we all know the signals, so let's make a move" Marvel, Foxface and I all agreed and soon enough we where heading in the direction of the lake. Needed to start somewhere.

Cato took the lead, and I was only a could of feet behind him and Marvel and Foxface were walking beind me talking about how face face was so familiar with certain and flowers and berries.

I couldn't help but notice how funny their conversation was. The two of them both nattering on about flowers and there districts and although I wanted to join in, I just didn't want to interupt their little moment and left them to it.

So I just focused on getting to the lake.

Once we finally did reach the lake, I automatically felt extremely awkward. The last time I was here me and Cato, had a few moments which where both memorable for completely different reasons. And for a second I didn't know where to look. Cato however seemed not bothered at all and just focused on the situation in hand.

"It looks like thats where Clove dragged her from after she knived her, as thats where the blood trail is coming from" Cato said as he was crouched to the floor next to the trail of blood leading back into the forest west of the lake.

Both Foxface and Marvel nodded as Cato was talking I however was still half focused on me and Cato's past encounters.

"So are best chance of finding the flower is retracing her tracks till from when she eat the floor" Marvel said stating the obvious.

"Yep thats the plan captain obvious" Cato said causing Foxface to giggle a little.

"Well, I was just checking" Marvel pouted like he was a little child.

Within the next hour, Foxface and Cato had tracked us back about 3 kilometers from the lake.

Foxface had returned back to Marvel and they continued their friendly banter and Cato and I carried on ahead.

"So are you going to give me a explaination for yesterday or are you just going to keep ignoring me untill the next time no one gives you answers?" Cato asked with a hint of frustration in his voice, as he carried his treck through the woods a few feet a head of me.

I was taken back a little by the fact he was speaking to me, we hadn't had a proper conversation since the day before last and that did end to good.

I stayed silent a moment as I didn't exactly know what to say to him.

"I just got angry and I needed to get away from...everything" I began to fiddle with the edges of my bow as I had been dreading the thought of** this** conversation since this morning.

"That's not an explaination that just stating the obvious!" he snapped, "why did you get so pissed off with me!" he stopped and shouted as he turned to face me, causing me in return to stop as did Marvel and Foxface.

**MarvelPOV**

It was an hour into our mission and me and Foxface where back talking again, and Katniss and Cato were being far too awkward for my liking infront.

"Could those too make this anymore uncomfortable, I swear I could cut the tension with a knife!" she whispered to me, and I snorted at her statement.

"How long do you reckon it will be before they start talking again?" She asked me.

"I don't know?" I replied, "but I hope it's soon, I hate awkward situations" leaning in closer to Foxy to be cautious for them not to hear. Foxy? I like that nickname, but that reminds me...

"Foxy what is your actual name? I mean it can't be Foxface right?" I asked her as we carried on following Kitty-kins and her new b-f-f.

"No it's not Foxface" she giggled at me, "my name is Carissa, but my friends call me Rissy"

"Carissa. Thats a nice name" I smiled her, "but I'm still gonna call you Foxy though".

"Oh really, and what if I don't want to me called Foxy?" she grinned whilst raising and eye brow at me.

"Then I guess it just sucks for you then" I told her as a slight smirk began to creep on my face, as I saw her giggle and just shake her head.

"So why didn't you just tell everyone you real name instead of just answering to Foxface?" I wondered as it did seem weird that she did just tell us her name.

"No one really asked, so I just started answering to it from Katniss, then everyone else just recognised me as Foxface" she shrugged.

I know I would be annoyed if I was getting called something else. But before I could question it futher...

"Why did you get so pissed off with me!" I heard Cato shout at Katniss, which made all three of us stop in toe. "I mean on minute we where fine I mean we were more than fine 12, then the next you where all pissed with me when I we were both just joking around!" He finished shout at he and I could see that Kmatniss was just staring into the forest to her side avoiding his gaze.

"I take that back what I said before" Foxy whispered to me, "Now I definitely feel more awkward".

I couldn't help but snigger at her comment, and I did my best to cover it by pinching the brim of my nose and turning my face away from them all but if Cato and Katniss weren't pre-occupied I know they both would have heard me.

"Cato, I don't know what you want be to say! I just got angry at the fact I was in the Arena and not at home okay! And I just needed to get away from you! From everyone! Haven't you ever got angry before and need to get away and needed to cool off!" She shouted back at him. I could see she was begining to get pissed with him.

"Yes but I don't unders-" Cato instantly felt silent which unsettled me.

"What is it?" I asked him worried. He just brought his finger to his lips and his eyes began to scan the forest.

Katniss took and arrow from her quiver and set it in place, whilst I grasp my spear ready to throw incase. I looked to Foxy and could see she was analyzing the forest too, and I instictively just pulled her closer to me.

**SNAP**

Right I definitely heard that myself, something or someone was out there.

**CatoPOV**

As soon as I heard it I stopped arguing with Katniss. And once I heard the second twig snap, I swung my sword from my waist and was standing infront of Katniss within a second. I let my eyes scan across the forest and my insticts kicked in as I could begin to feel the adrenaline run through my body. This is what I was trained for. This is my norm.

Finally I could here foot steps and the sound of prodding comming towards us from my left.

I looked to Katniss who had a bow with a arrow set in place to be released, Marvel was standing protectivein front of Foxface with a arm blocking her from passing him, he had his spear in his other ready to attack. Once his eyes finally found mine he gave me a small not which I returned and I knew we would be ready.

As the foot step began to slow down, I could feel my heart beat pasen.

"Who's there?" I shouted to to trees at my left. Whatever it was I wanted it to understand it's presentce was known.

A few seconds past I could hear a sigh of defeat and the boy from distict 3 appeared from behind a tree a few yards from me.

"Are you actually taking the piss!" Marvel shouted. And I sense of relief swam through my and the tension that I had in me was released.

"You do realise we about to kill you and slice you up into little pieces!" Marvel spat as he flip the spear back into it's hold.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to scare you guys I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't still killing each other that's all" 3 said and he looked to the floor. He obviously thought that we could still hurt him.

"Well you don't have to worry becuase searching for anyone to kill" I told him as I retrieved my sword back into their holsters on my waist. Then I noticed how closely me and Katniss where. I had her back against my chest near enough. I awkwardly coughed, and took I large step fron her and saw her look over her should as I much, and I just pretended I didn't notice the reminded myself of the situation in hand.

"Where you hunting for food?" 3 asked me.

"No exactly, where looking for a flower" I told him blankly.

Another hour had passed and 3 who was called Phoenix told us what he had been doing the last 7 days here. He had travelled right to the end of the dome to see if he could get out somehow but he couldn't. And he has been slowly making his way back to find any other tributes. I don't know why he didn't just come back the cornucopia but he said he just didn't know if we could still be killing each other not. Idiot.

I filled him in with Alexis and know he was helping us on our 'hunt'.

**NormalPOV**

A few more hours had passed now and Katniss was begining to worry. What if they couldn't find it? How would they tell her parents if they ever got out of here? These and more question where all running through her head and it was making her feel sick.

"Don't be looking as if we have already failed, we still have time" Cato said to me taking me out of my haze.

"I'm sorry it's just the though of someone dying who shouldn't. It makes my head spin" Katniss responded with both frustration and tiredness seeping from her tone.

"We will find it you know" Cato told her. "She'll be okay" he said with a small smile.

"I hope so, I just hope we have enou-"

And before she could finish, there was a loud bang, and all tributes in the forest turned to where the noise had come from, and a smoking firey flame could be seen shooting into the sky.

"Shit" Marvel said.

"She's in stage 4" Foxface told us. "We don't have much time left. We need to track the flower down now or it will be too late!" The urgency in her voice betraying her. " In about an 2 hours she'll be hitting 5 then it'll be too late!".

"Where about 8 miles from the cornucopia, could we make it back in time if we find the flower Foxy?" Marvel asked her fast paced begining to panic.

"Maybe if we find it but we gonna have to run!".

"Look! I found it! I found it!" Phoenix shout in a distant voice and Carissa ran to him.

Their standing infront of her was the Venetumbrox plant in all it's glory. Three arm length flour petals where balancing on a long tree like stem, as the roots of the plant spread a good 3 or 4 feet around it. It's pink shooting thin reeds sitting behind the petals with orange berries hanging off the end of them.

"Oh my god!" Carrisa looked at this deadly plant in awe. "For all it's power and danger in it's poison. It still has to be the most beautiful plantlife I have ever come across, if only my grandfa-"

Before she could finish Cato interupted her, "yeah yeah the psycho-death plant is awesome, you can stare at it later but not right now!" He told her unpatiently.

Coming to her senses, Carissa apoligised as she quickly analyised the plant till she found what they where all searching for.

"I got it! I found it!" She shout with joy as she picked of the stranged shaped leaves any of the tributes had ever seen. They were oval shaped with three small circles going from top to bottom in a purple/lavender colour.

"The circle's hold the juices to the antidote". She said as she opened the extra canteen she had in her ruck sack and she began to ball the leaves up into circles and drop them into the water. Nine or ten leaves later she closed to top and shook to container frantically, then threw it to Cato. She then took out a small orange gun with a large shooting nosel. Pointing it towards the sky she pulled the trigger and a smokey red flame flew into the now dark sky, and then her attention was back to the canteen now in Cato's grasp.

"Right. Now would be the time for us all to run" she told us but directing it at Cato.

And within seconds we were all sprinting towards the cornucopia, as every second we wasted, Alexis that much closer to being killed.

**Okay my lovelies there you go hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! And this chapters couple was Marvel and Foxface who is called Carrisa btw, I don't know why I chose that name I just thought it suited her? Oh and sorry about the cliff hanger!**

**Reviewers**

**Cherrydawn5 **

**LoneWolfPack**

**catnissxoforever**

**the killer tigeress**

**sundragons9**

**Blackdove085**

**Catocanhavemeanyway**

**cRYSTIEcleaRXXXXXXxcu**

**InLoveWithPuckleberry**

**anon**

**14ismyluckynumber**

**jennyiscool34**

**Courtney DiLaurentis**

**Clema**

**Hannahlovescato**

**skr2904**

**Thankyouuuuuu my lovelies! Xx**


	7. Bromance

**Helloooo my lovelies! I am soooooo pleased with all of you! You all really responded well to my last chapter, I think that was the quickest reaction I have ever had before! To say I was really happy doesn't quite cut it! So now as some people did respond well to Marvel and Carissa a.k.a Foxface I think I may keep them as couple? It's up to you guys let me know :)**

**NormalPOV**

Cato was taking the lead sprinting as fast as his legs could take him, Marvel and Phoenix where only a few feet behind him and the two girls a similar distance behind them. As they were running Cato shouted to Carissa how long they had left and she shout that the clock was ticking and the was only 30 minutes left. They had ran a good six miles now most of which was down hill but now. It was pretty much up hill and the tributes didn't know if they could take much longer as this hill looked more like a moutain as running for 6 miles straight with a 30 second break to drink water is seriously exhausting.

All 5 of them stopped for a few seconds as they eyed up the monster hill which seemed vertical infront of them.

"I tell...you...one...thing" Marvel said between breathes as he leaned back against a tree and started point in the direction of the cornucopia, "if that girl doesn't...end up killing us...I swear to God...this hill just might!".

"Come we need to start again" Carissa said gasping, "We don't have much time before they will have to kill her".

"She's right, I am pretty sure Clove and Glimmer are sharping Clove's knifes as we speak" Katniss added.

Cato took a quick sip from his water before turning to his fellow tributes. "You guys ready?".

Carissa and Katniss both peeled themselves from where they where leaning and nodded putting their rucksacks bag over their shoulders. Cato turned to the two boys who both shook their heads like spoit children being asked to do chores.

"Good, well let's get going then" he said completely ignoring the groans from the two boys.

"Idiots. Complete Idiots" Cato told them blankly.

Both boys just scowled at him then rolled their eyes.

Once they where on the move again Carissa and Katniss were both either side of Cato, and they were all jogging up the hill, with Marvel and Phoenix close behind.

It took them 20 minutes before they reached the top and the lake was soon in sight.

"Shit!" Cato said abruptly causing everyone to stop and look at him.

"Whats the matter" Marvel asked as he instictively grabbed his spear.

"The corncopia is a 15 minutes down hill run from here which means..."

"It will takes 10 to get dow-"before Carissa could finished she was interupted.

BANG BANG. Two flames shot into the sky about a mile from them.

"Stage 5. She has 5 minutes" Carissa told them.

"We've got 5 minutes to get to her in a 10 minute run?" Phoenix stated.

All the tributes all quickly glanced at each other in acknowledgement. It was now or never and they all began sprinting their way down to the cornucopia but Cato was a good few meters in front of the all.

**CatoPOV**

I was sprinting a good three minutes when the cornucopia came into sight and I started shouting at anyone who was listening to let them know we had it, the rest of the group began to do the same.

To my relief I could make out Thresh and Rue run out from the cornucopia gesturing for me to hurry with their hands.

"They are about to kill her hurry!" Rue screamed.

"NO!" I could hear screams comming from behind me, "we've got the antidote, Thresh stop them!" It was Katniss and Carissa began to join in.

I ran down the clearing and grabbing the canteen from my waist and began to open in. I was at the cornucopia in second and shouted towards the two girls in view in front of me.

"STOP"

Clove and a set of knives in her and and Glimmer carried a heavy weight spear and I could see that Peeta was attempting to stop them. I just pushed past them both making Clove fall to the ground with a thump. As Alexis came into my sight, she looked perfectly fine. Innocent even as is she was almost sleeping. But I knew better. If she woke up the girl would turn into a psycho-bitch and that definitely wasn't happening.

I grabbed her cheeks pushing them together opening her mouth then I tilted her head back and poured the purplely green liquid down the troat. As I started this the others must have caught up with me as Foxface told me to give it all to her.

Within seconds the canteen was empty and as I dropped the canteen on the floor a wash of relief and exhaustion flooded through my body. We did it. We had saved her.

I got up and I felt a pair of arms wrap around my chest. As I looked down I was shocked to find fire girl attached to my chest, and I couldn't help but return the hug.

As I pulled back, I looked down at her as she did only just reach my chin in height and I smirked at her.

"What was that for?" I asked her, and she looked up to me and smiled a little.

"I suppose you could say it is a official peace offering and apology" she smiled, then her face went a little sad and the smile went as quickly as it came, it looked as if she was thinking before she finally spoke. "The real reason I was pissed at you, was because I thought that you just killed all the other tributes because you liked to see people die, and it scared me. I didn't want to become friends with some like that. But I now I know I was wrong and I'm sorry" when she finished her eyes looked back to me and I could see that her apology was real. I could tell she felt guilty.

"It's okay, I guess I can't blame you" I told her.

I had to admit I wasn't really taken back by the real reason she had been pissed. It's not like I could really blame her. Although I do have to say, she has the worst timing in the world. Why couldn't she be pissed with me after we were having our little splash about in the lake. I mean the girl was in my face with her arms all over my chest and her legs locked around my waist. Thinking back made me smirk, and I looked back down at the girl on fire who still had her arms around me.

"So I guess this means we can be friends again then?" She asked me, and I looked into her steel grey eyes and snorted.

"I suppose" I replied which earned me a a playful punch and a slight laugh, when her arms released from me she told me she was exhaused and made her way to her tent.

I was feeling drained myself and decided now would definitely be the time to go to sleep. As I turned to go to bed I nodded at everyone except Clove and Glimmer who had already re-treated back to the tent they shared. To be honest I was pleased I could deal with their whiny bullshit right now anyway.

I don't think I have been this tired and aching since I started my hardcore training when I was 14. And that was rough to fuck. Never since have I felt the need for sleep so much since now, and that is exactly what I intended to get. Once I reached my tent, I got out of my ripped dirty gritty clothes and threw them outside. Once I was down to my undies I climbed into my sleeping bag before closing it up. Then a sigh/groan of utter and sheer relief escaped my lips and lying down right now felt as good as sex right now.

And within a few minutes I fell was asleep. Best sleep of my life.

**NormalPOV**

The next morning Marvel introduced everyone to Phoenix. They all welcomed him warmly but it was only short as him am Marvel both retreated back to the tent they an Cato now shared.

Katniss was next to come out of her tent at around noon, ate some food then went back to sleep. Carissa didn't even come out of her tent, she just stayed asleep the whole day.

"It must have really took it out of them huh" Thresh said to Peeta as he started to put more wood he collected for the fire from earlier.

"Well I spoke to Marvel before he went to sleep and he said they they went a good 8-10 miles from the lake for they reached the flower" Peeta said as he began to cook the meat Clove had hunted earlier.

"8 miles? Is that it? They were gone for like 12 and half hours or somethink wasn't it?" Thresh asked surprised at that it took two born amd trained careers 12 hours to travel only eight miles.

"Well think about it they had to track Alexis' track and search the woods for a flower only one of them knew what it looked like. Then they found Phoenix, then they had to sprint the full 8 miles hom in 2 hours after hiking all day to get there in the first place. Personally I'd say the did pretty well" Peeta laughed at Thresh's inconsideration of how difficult it must have been.

"I suppose when you put it like that" Thresh joined in at Peeta laughter.

"Do you know anythink else on this Phoenix guy?" Peeta asked curiously as he seemed it very strange how he only decided to have his presence known now when Claudius announcement was near two weeks ago now.

"Nope, Rue told me that Katniss had been told by Cato that he had a legit reason but that's not much to go by" Thresh replied to which Peeta began laughing again.

"It's like we've turned into old gossiping women" he said as he began cutting the meat that he hadn't put of the fire to cook yet, and Thresh once again join in. "Well she said, that he said, that they said this" Peeta mimicked a gossiping girl which made both boys laughing even louder once he had finished.

"What are you two in hysterical over?" Clove asked with frustration and anger swimming in her voice.

It didn't really take much of a genius to tell she was still pissed from Cato stopping her from killing Alexis earlier.

"Still got you panties in a twist then" Peeta asked her which caused Thresh to snort a laugh which earned a death glare from Clove, and Thresh tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

"I have no clue what your talking about" Clove spat.

"Oh. So your just normally this bundle of joy then are you" Peeta asked her sarcastically and Clove just snarled at him.

"Shut up baker boy and get back to your cooking" she glared at his smiling face hoping to remove it but his teeth kept grinning.

Thresh just raised and eyebrow at the little brunette infront of him and shook his head. He didn't really have the patience for her so he told Peeta to shout him when the food was ready and he went to find and check on Rue.

"So why where you so keen on killing Alexis then?" Peeta asked although he was still focusing on the food. Clove swallowed the lump in her throat and quickly glanced to Peeta. Once she could see he wasn't focused on her but at his task in hand her expression turned back to its emotionless blank self.

"She was a danger to us all, a liability. She could of woken up whenever. And I don't like unpredictability. It's too dangerous" she told him blankly.

"Nah. I don't believe you" Peeta told her plainly, which caught her off guard.

"What do you mean you don't believe me?" Clove asked with a slight confusing whine unsettling from her voice.

"Well, you see. Foxface told us what was going on with her. And when she was a actual real treat and danger to us. Yes, she attempted to kill you once, but you kicked the day ligts out of her and stabbed her in the shins. But it was a different kind of look in your eye. Like you despretely wanted to kill her. As if you were afraid" When Peeta finished his eyes where no longer at the food, but were looking into Cloves emeral green eyes. And he could see she knew he was right. The two looked at each for a split second then Clove broke contact and began to look at her finger nail. She always seemed to do that when she was uncomfortable or nervous.

Right now there was a equal balance of both.

"I don't have to explain nothging to you" she told him quietly.

"But thay does mean there is something to tell though doesn't it?" He finished with a cheeky grin across his face from his victory in the arguement.

Clove's head quickly shot up and she stood up off the log she was sitting on, glared at Peeta then stomped off back to her tent.

Peeta couldn't help but smile at her childness and how spoilt she had reacted. He may have even found it a little cute, if their subject of arguement was different. But it wasn't it was over her wanting to kill someone, and that isn't cute. It's just plain psychopathic.

Soon Peeta had finished cooking and they only tributes who had ate where the one who were awake, and the group who went looking for the flower where still fast asleep and would be till morning.

Rue took some of the food and braught it into Alexis, who was going in and out of consious. She changed her wounds again, to be sure she would get infected then decided to call it a night.

Glimmer eat her food in her tent alone as Clove decided to eat with the others, but Glimmer did not have the energy or the patience for the lectures or the possibility of awkwardness and eating alone was far more appealing.

Pretty soon all the tributes where asleep in the tents, and they all could say today is a day, which was more eventful that most. This is a day they would all never soon forget.

**Okay, so I started and finished this chapter in like 3 hours, which I am quite pleased with as I usually so it over a period of days whenever I have free time. So yeah, I have put a little bit of Catniss in this chapter, a bit of Peeta and Clove banter and also some Thresh and Peeta bromance because I have decided them too are going to be good friends, like Cato and Marvel are. Now considering I have been very good to you guys for one, making Cato and Katniss be at peace again and also flirt a little even if it was for a seconds, and I have given a possible idea for another couple as well as Marvel and Carissa. I think I deserve so reviews. So my lovelies please do leave a review and tell me what you think. If you do I may be super nice and throw some more flirting in their with Cato and Katniss! So guys let's see if we can get 20 reviews and I promise I will update as soon as that happens! Come on I know you guys can do it! It double the amount of reviews for this chapter but I know we can do so come on! Review review review!**

**Reviewers:**

**BarbarafromGR**

**sundragons9**

**the killer tigeress**

**laughingsince98**

**catnissxoforever**

**14ismyluckynumber**

**Cherrydawn5**

**JennaRae44**

**skr2904 **

**LuvQu**


	8. A Feast

**Heyy everyoneee :) so thankyou to everybody who reviewed am really glad you liked the chapter, and all the lovely comments you left. But I did get one particular review which did sort stand out to me but not really for the right reasons. I had a anonymus review telling me that my story is becoming to similar to one of my all time favourite Katniss and Cato stories, and that I shouldn't write Clove and Peeta as a couple. It was also said that I am doing sub couples just for the sake of it. I guess you guys can tell that this review has bothered me a bit because I really hope that my story doesn't come across like that and I really don't want my story to be branded as a near enough copy of another because all this plot is my own which I have thought and planned out myself. And as for the couples, all the couples which I have paired have been reviewed for and I'm not just doing them for the sake of it I just thought that it would be fun to have other friendships and some relationships blossoming aswell as our Katniss and Cato. Well I really hope nobody else feels like this and if you guys do then let me know an I will either do my best to change the plot or just stop continuing the story all together because I know I can't stand it when others copy of someone else story and I always think bad of the writer, so the thought of anybody thinking that of me would just make me want to stop writing this story all together. Hense the long update, sort of knocked my confidence a bit.**

**Right rant over now, here is my next installment as I want to at least leave you guys with something to go on instead of just leaving you all hanging.**

**KatnissPOV**

Once I finished getting dressed, I quickly made my way out of my tent being careful to not wake Rue who was sound asleep next to me. As I stepped out the tent I slowly zipped it up. As I made my way across the clearning to the cornucopia, I could see Foxface and Cato sitting just outside the cornucopia in the chairs eating some food.

"Good morning you two" I said to them both catching their attention. As I walked to one of the chairs by them I picked up an apple and sat down in a empty chair by Cato.

"Morning" they said in unison.

"So how you guys feeling?" I asked before taking a bite of my apple.

"Not too bad actually, legs are a bit saw but other than that I'm pretty good" the red head told me smiling. My eyes then fell to Cato.

"I'm feeling good. Slept off most of the aches yesterday".

"So how's she doing foxface?" I asked.

"It's Carissa actually" I heard Marvel say letting his presence be known as we walked around to the chair next to me and sat down. I could see he had a bag of dried food in his hand and it could definitely be said that he had only just woken up a few moments ago as his her was messy and he eyes where barely open. He slouched down into the chair next to foxface or Carissa as Marvel says. "Her name is Carissa" he smiled lop-sided and sort of sank into the chair and his head dropped onto Carissa arm rest.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know" I apologised as a wave of embarresment and guilt sept over me. "I feel so mean I'm sorry I never actually asked your name".

Carissa just giggled a little as she rested her hand of top of Marvel messy hair, "It's fine don't worry about it, you weren't the only one, and besides I kinda liked the nickname, and seen as of the situation were in I thought it would be best that I didn't correct you guys anyway so I just went on with it" she told us as she began to play with Marvel's hair. "But when Marvel asked me I couldn't not tell him, so yeah my names Carissa, but call me Rissy. It's what my friends call me back home" she smiled sadly and I knew she was thinking of home.

I hadn't really thought about back home yet. I looked up to the dome roof and I could see that the sun had risen now must the sky was cloudy. There was still smoke outside which I could see but it didn't look as bad as a few days earlier which to me must mean that whatever was foing on outside has stopped for a while at least.

I began to wonder of home, or if there was a home for me. I miss Prim so much. I miss her laugh, her clumsiness and her love for that stupid ugly fuzz ball I dispise so much! And Gale. I miss him too. I miss us going hunting and spending a few hours feeling free with him, I miss my best friend. I guess I could even say that I miss my mom.

But I don't even know if their all right, if district 12 is okay and if they are affected by whatever is going on outside. And as much as I am desprete to know that everyone is okay and what is going on, somewhere in my deepest thoughts I don't want to know, as I am terrified what the answer will be.

What if there is no district 12 left?

The thought makes me feel sick, and I begin to feel my cheeks get warm the tears soon start to fall.

Cato is the first to take me out of my thought as I feel his hand touch my elbow and it sends a spark through me.

"Katniss... Katniss what's wrong?"

I can hear worry and concern in his voice, and for a split second I think that he might actually care for me. Once my eyes find his icy blue ones I am in a trance for a moment.

But that moment soon ends and the next thing I know I can feel myself being pulled to his chest, and my tears still fall down my face. I stay silent the whole time and he just let's me cry. A sound doesn't pass from me but my tears silently spill. He must have know what I was upset over as he began to whisper in my ear that he promises he would get us out and we would get home to family.

And for those few moments, I don't think I could have been more greatful to this boy who was holding me. He just let me cry, and at that moment it was exactly what I needed.

**NormalPOV**

Once Cato noticed that Katniss was crying he told Marvel and Rissy to leave them be so he could try and talk to her and they both obliged although Rissy needed some extra encouragement from Marvel. As worried as they both where Marvel knew Cato could handle it and he was probably the best thing for her.

Cato new as soon as he looked at her that she was thinking of home. At the moment any slight mention of back home seem to be giving everyone a sick feeling in their stomach and a uncomfortable lump in their throats.

It didn't take long before Carrisa also began to get upset and she just wanted to be alone so after she checked on the still unconsious Alexis she went back to her tent.

Although she was greatful of him comforting her Katniss told Cato she needed some alone time too and was going hunting.

"Are you kidding?" Thresh said as he looked at Katniss in confusion and as if the girl was mad, "don't you remember what happened the last time one of us went out hunting alone?".

"No point dude, we already tried" Marvel told him as he lean forward on his elbows on the weapons table, however Thresh just ignored him.

"Katniss last time Clove was lucky nect time you mightn't be!" He protested, but the girl on fire just carried on packing her ruck sag.

"Your right Thresh, Clove was lucky. She was extremely lucky that she found Alexis, as we ended up saving her life and all of ours for that matter! So yes Clove was lucky. And if I am not as fornutate then at least non of us will have to go on another 12 hike of desperation trying to save us all. So either way with or without luck its a win win senario" Katniss smiled at him.

Thresh just looked her disaprovingly at her sarcasim.

"Sarcasim isn't going to keep you alive Katniss!" He snapped at her and her stupidness.

"Yeah but some decent food will, so I'm going to hunt Thresh, it's not up for disscusion", Katniss finished grabbing her bow and throwing her arrows over her shoulder and she made her way over to the woods.

Within two minutes she was out of sight.

"Does she have a death wish or something?" Thresh sighed as he threw and poked small twigs into the fire.

"Nope, I just think she really misses home that's all" Peeta said stepping towards the cornucopia.

"If she misses home so much why has she gone hunting?" Marvel asked a little confused.

"Katniss used to hunt back home with her friend. I can't remeber his name, but anyway, Katniss used hunt to provide for her family back home. I'm guessing this is her way of feeling close to them" Peeta shrugged with a sad pitiful look plastered on his face.

"Yeah well if she isn't careful that's the closest she will ever get" Thresh muttered.

"Oh Thresh shut up with your whining! There is no more danger out there now stop PMSing and grow a pair will you! God!" Glimmer shouted at him as she walked towards the food table. Thresh just snarled at her, she could be so bitchy sometimes.

"Glimmer that's a bit mean he's only worried about her" Rue told her, as she thought she was a little bit to harsh.

"Well tell him to worry silently please" Rue said with a unrealistic fake smile.

"Glimmer shut up!" Cato said irratated, ending the arguement as she new better to argue with Cato, games still on or not.

A couple of hours later Katniss was back from the forest. She carried a two groosling, four squirrels and a mediun sized dear over her shoulder.

Glimmer and Clove where both against the cornucopia leaning on it against their backs. Once they spotted Katniss, the quickly glanced at eachother before jumping up and running over to her.

"Nice catch!" Glimmer said quite impressed at Katniss' kills, as Katniss gave her now aching shoulder a break as she dropped the dear off the ground.

"Oh that's not even everything. I have another two dears in there, two more groosling and about four or five more squirrels" Katniss told her casually.

Clove laughed at her a little, "Did you hunt the entire forest!".

Katniss just laughed along with her. Maybe she had gone over the top a little. But when she hunts stressed or angry she just happens to be that much better. Ask the obsevers from the capitol. I'm sure they would remeber. Katniss snorts a little at the thought and earns a strange glance off the girls but she shrugs it off.

"Listen can you do carry this stuff between please, and I'll make my way back into the forest to collect the rest. Oh and send Rue and Rissy with you please, I collected some berries and other fruits I found".

"Yeah that's fine no problem", Glimmer replied as she attempted to pick up a squirrel by the tip of its tail with a repulsed look on her face. Although Glimmer was a career doesn't mean that bloody dead things brought her joy. "Maybe I should get on of the boys", she said as she let the dead animal drop to floor then she turned to face to Cornucopia.

"PEETA! THRESH! PHOENIX! MARVEL! CATO!" Glimmer screetched causing both Clove and Katniss to flinch.

Within seconds the boys where sprinting towards Glimmer's call, and the girls not including Alexis, weren't far behind.

"What's up!" Peeta asked.

"We need you guys to help us carry Katniss unfortunets to the corncopia, and apparently there is more in the forest" she told them in slight disgust. Thresh looked at her and rised an eyebrow at her horror.

"I don't like bloody dead fury animals okay!" She spat at him, which only caused him to laugh at her childish reaction.

"Is that it?" Phoenix asked Glimmer with slight annoyance to his tone.

"Well yeah" she replied blankly.

"You really know how to grab all of the attention don't you" Marvel said with a smirk on his face.

"So I've been told" she said winking at him which only caused him to laugh.

Katniss sighed, and looked over to Carissa who was looking at the floor, and she couldn't quiet catch the expression on her face but she could imagine.

Jerk.

"So why so many kills then?" Cato asked Katniss smirking at her, "not that I'm complaining though, we can have a feast tonight" he grinned.

"I am a better hunter when my emotions are... Hieghtened I supposed you could say" she snorted.

"So basically, when your pissed you don't ever miss?"

"Basically, yeah".

"Oh right, I'll remember that" he grinned.

"Okay you two" Glimmer shouted catching both their attention, "Peeta, Phoenix and Thresh, will bring these back, Cato and Marvel you guys go back with Katniss and get the rest of her fury createns".

"Oh rissy, I need you to come to, theres a few berries I collected too" Katniss told her, Foxface only nodded silently.

"Can I come?" Rue asked them quietly.

"Of course to can, you can help Foxy with the berries" Marvel said as he put his arm around Rue gripping her to his stomach causing the small girl to let out her angelic laugh.

Katiss winked at Rue before turning herself into the direction of her kills, knowing thats the other were following behind her.

Cato only a few yards behind her, jogged so he was next to her leaving the others only a few feet behind.

"So how long away are we then?" Cato asked as he walked along beside her.

"About ten minutes that way" she told as she nodded in the direction they where heading, "so has Alexis woke up yet?".

"Yeah she's awake" he said with a blank expression, "but she's weak, and de-hydrated plus she hasn't really eaten, the last couple of days but Rissa says once she starts eating properly and gets a couple more days rest she should be fine".

"Well thats good news I suppose" she replied as she swiftly jumped over a log that was in her and Cato's path.

As she turned herself round, to wait for Cato, she could see the other not too far behind and to be honest the conversation looked a bit bleak. Marvel as being extremely quiet which is very unusual to say the least and Carissa was just politely listening to Rue as she babbled on about district 11 bless her.

Once Cato stepped over the log, he began to carry on before he felt Katniss grab his arm stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" He asked as he followed her gaze with his own.

"What's going on with them too? They haven't said two words to eachother since I got back, did somethink happen when I left?" She whispered to him on her tiptoes so she was close to his ear, as he was so tall next to her. She barely reached his shoulders when they stood next to eachother.

Cato noticed how close she was and smirked down at the girl who was looking over at the awkward quiet tributes infront of them before answering her question. "When you left, Carissa and Marvel went to the lake to get everyone water from river. And I thought everything was fine, well more than fine actually because, I saw Marvel kiss Rissa on the cheek when they were walking before he put his arm over her, so I guessed everything was cool. But I wasn't the only one who seen it as Clove was with me and we started to talk about it as we carried the fire wood back to the cornucopia and Glimmer overheard us" he whispered to me as he sighed when mentioning Glimmer.

Katniss looked to him as if he had more to say, but it looked to her as if she was supposed to have a clue what 'Glimmers' involvement was.

"And...?" She whispered to him slowly so he could know she didnt know what he meant and for him to carry on.

"Are you serious? You don't know about Marvel and Glimmer?"

"Well obviously not stupid arse or I wouldn't have a clueless expression plastered across my face would I?" She whispered as she giggled slighty at his assuption.

"Right, well I can't tell you right now as we have some company" he finished and he turned around to see Rue walking inbetween the two.

Katniss sighned quietly as she wanted to know what was the deal with Glimmer and Marvel but she knew it would have to wait till later.

"Hello you" she grinned at Rue who happily smiled back.

"Hello to you to" the little girl replied, "so whats with the moody situation with them two, I swear I did try to lighten up the awkwardness, but they where determind" she told them as swing her arms in the air slightly and stomped her feet a little in protest.

Her and Cato both looed at eachother and grinned at at the little tot in between them. She truely was only a baby.

"Well sometimes Rue people disagree on something, and sometimes it can make things difficult" Cato smiled at her.

"Well I don't see why they had to disagree when where stuck in this particular enviroment, I mean have they both forgotten we might be stuff here for a while?"

"Sometimes it can't be helped" Katniss told her, then looked over to Cato and she knew he was thinking the same thing. Back when they argued at the lake. He smirked at her she could feel the corners of her mouth betray her. Turning her attention back to Rue, mainly to keep herslf from looking at Cato, she put her arm around and told her not to worry about and that they would sort it out themselves.

Then all three of them walked ina comfortable silence, with Katniss and Cato stealing a few smirks and glances from each other.

Soon enough the dead animals where in sight. The was two large sized dears, two large feathered birds, five squirrels all in line next to each other, and three arm length leaves filled with berries.

All the tributes stood next to each other with their mouth a gape and the amount of food infront of them.

"Well tonight's going to be a party!" Marvel said, it was the first time Katniss had heard him speak since they left.

"I like the sound of that, we could make a massive bonfire! It woukd be so much fun" Rue said getting over excited, "Thanks Katniss!".

Katniss laughed and shook her head at Rue's excitable reaction.

"Well we best get this back that, it'll be sunset in a couple of hours. Marvel you get one dear i'll get the other, and get one of them big feathery things too" he told Marvel who obeyed.

"It's called a groosling stupid" Katniss laughed.

"Well it has feathers so I think that's close enough smart arse" Cato said sarcastically had he threw the larger of the two dears over his shoulder.

"Katniss you take the squirells, the ones you cant carry tie them around your belt, and Rissa and Rue, you guys check out the berries, me Marvel and Katniss will meet you guys back at the Cornucopia, will you two be able to manage all them berries?" He finished.

Katniss nodded carring two squirells in either hand and she tired one around her belt. Carissa and Rue both argreed that the berries would be fine to bring home and no extra help was needed.

By the time Rue and Carissa managed to get back, two of the dears were skinned and were slowly being roasted over a large fire by Peter and Thresh.

Glimmer was inside the cornucopia chopping up apples that she had found from an apple tree which was growing only five minutes from the cornucopia.

Marvel and Cato were skinning the last deer, and Katniss was skinning the last of her squirells. The grousling were left for tomorrow incase their wasn't enough food left over, but by the looks of it, the would all be fed generously for the next couple of days.

Clove was with Rue and the where mashing up some of the berries so everyone could have something nice to drink other than water.

And finally Carissa and Phoenix where inside the Cornucopia, with Alexis who was awake.

"So how you feeling?" Carissa asked.

"Terrible" Alexis answered wincing slighty as she tried to herself up against the cornucopia from her sleeping bag.

"Slowly now, you've really only just woke up, first time you've been conscious long enough to say anything. You really have to take things slowly" Phoenix told her as he helped her.

"What do you mean what happened, are we still in the arena?" She croaked quietly.

"Yes we are still in the Arena, however the games are not airing anymore" Rissa told her.

"Well I can remember that far back, I remember walking towards the meadows towards the far back hill, and then heaing Seneca's announcement, I was going to the Cornucopia to see if anyone else had stopped fighting. But I can remember being around four hours from the lake then everything else is just blank".

"Wait wait wait? So the last you can remember is seneca's announcement? That was..." Foxface stopped for a moment as she counted on her fingers, " that was near two weeks ago honey. You can't remember nothing?".

"Two weeks! I've been passed out for two weeks!" Alexis said in a raised tone, which wasn"t very loud but the loudest she could get.

"Oh no you where far from passed out, thats for sure" Clove said as she entered the back of the Cornucopia.

"Clove she doesn't remember!" Phoenix spat not wanting to freak Alexis out, as they have already layed enought on her as it is.

"Well I fucking do!" She replied quickly with poisen in her voice as she glared at Phoenix as he dared to question her on such a 'sensitive' subject.

"Clove just go. You not helping being her" Rissa said sternly, trying to have as much patience as she could, Clove only snarled all three of the triubtes before turning on her heals and leaving them swiftly.

"What's she talking about? What don't I remeber? What happened?" Alexis began to panic, she knew that they weren't telling her something and oh boy she was right.

Phoenix and Foxface quickly glanced at eath other, back to Alexis then once again back to each other.

"Oh for gods sake just tell me!" Alexis said hoursely and brought her hand up to comfort her throat and it began to burn.

Carissa sighed and began to tell Alexis everything that happened and the whole Venie situation. It took her a solid half and hour and by the time she had finished Alexis was in floods of tears.

"Oh sweetie dont cry! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't really even you it was just the poision...Oh please don't cry" Carissa said as she rubbed the weeping girls shoulders to comfort her.

"No...wonder...that girl from...two hates me...I tried to kill... Her!".

"Oh don't worry about Clove, she pretty much hates everyone" Phoenix said with a accepting smile, which made Rissa snort and Alexis to laugh a little.

"What about everyone else? Do they hate me too?" Alexis asked them both as she wiped her tears with her sleave.

"Of course not, we've just been wanting you to wake up. None of us, even including Clove, don't want anyone else to die if they can be spared" Carissa told her with a comforting smile.

"So everyone get along them. Everyone has stopped killing each other?" She didn't want to offend them, but it was a question she had to be sure of.

"Well we don't all always get along, some of us my have the off day, but thats only because of the different personalities in here, but other than that, no nobody is going to be killing anyone" Phoenix told her, "Now I am going to go and get you some fresh clothes as you've been in the for a while now, and them you can come and join us for dinner, we've definetely got enoiugh to go round" his grin reached ear to ear, and he returned to the room as quicly as he left with fresh clothes for Alexis.

She was still weak so Foxy stayed behind to help her dress when she needed it, and although Alexis was embarassed she was deeply greatful.

As Carissa brought Alexis out to the big fire that was roaring she sat her down inbetween Phoenix and Rue. She thought it would be the best company for her for now.

As soon as Alexis sat down everyone gradually made their way over to indroduce theselves to her. All except Clove and Glimmer was a bit hesitant towards her at first, but it was better than nothing.

Peeta sat back on his log after saying hello to Alexis. He carried on turning the second pig of the spit as he watched everyone talk and make conversation with the 'new' girl.

He could see Rue was very excited at Alexis company, he supposed it was because she was the closest to Rue age.

Katniss and Cato sat next on the other side of Rue smiling and laughing at the at the girls excited state. Peeta could see them laughing and making whispered jokes together. He thought they looked a tad too cozy, and honestly he didn't know what to think. He turned his attention back to the pig as he didn't want to be coaught staring.

What did Peter feel for Katniss now? Did he still have a crush on her?

He didn't think he did. He hadn't really thought about her like that since the games had finished. But that doesn't mean he's stopped caring about her as he genually hasn't he just wants to keep her safe and happy.

As he thought about it, he began to get a small smile to his lips. He does love Katniss, just not quite how he thought he did. He supposed it was the whole idea of the possibility of pressure of him not surviving no longer being there has sort of opened his eyes to the whole think.

But god that makes him sound like a ass, who was only using Katniss to make himself feel better. Peeta sighed and hoped that Katniss didn't think this, he would feel so embaressed and guilt if she did. God he prayed she didn't think bad of him. Peeta knew at this point that he would have to talk to her about it, about everything.

Peeta brought his gaze back to everyone in front of him. They were all munching away. Marvel, Thresh and Glimmer where all talking amongst each other. Katniss, Rissa, Alexis, Cato, Phoenix and Rue where all talking together laughing at by the looks of it something Phoenix just said.

Peeta turned his head to face the opposite site of were everyone was sitting and he found the one person he was actually looking for. Clove.

She was sitting on the floor leaning back on her elbow looking at the sky above her. Peeta couldn't help but to be intruiged.

"Hey Phoenix!" Peeta shouted catching near everyone attention for a slight second, before they carried on their coversation.

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye one this will yeah?" Peeta asked as he shifted his head towards the spit, "I'll be back in a minute" Peeta finished as he got up brushing the dirt off his pants, picked up and extra plate of meat and leaves then made his way over to Clove.

"Go away" Clove said over her shoulder to whoever was beind her as she could hear them coming she was not in the mood for company right now.

"Well now, thats not a very nice thing to say now is it?" Peeta said sarcasm seeping from his voice as sat down next to her.

"What do you want baker boy, shouldn't you be roasting that pig or something?".

"No, I got Phoenix to do it while I came over here".

"Why?".

"Becuase I wanted to see if you were okay, plus I brought you some food".

Clove was taken back by this, why on earth would her care.

"Why?".

"Beacuase you haven't had anything to eat yet, plus you haven't said a word to anyone one since Alexis woke up" Peeta told hre as he pushed the plate of meat and leaves closer to her.

Clove looked sown at the plate for a second before looking to Peeta.

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"Because I do" Peeta said defensively.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Oh...just because I do, now stop with all the questions and eat your food!" Peeta said frustrated folding his arms a little.

Clove was taken back a little at his reaction and Peeta inwardly sighed to himself as he didn't want to argue with her right now. But to his surprise, she didn't begin to kick off. She picked up the plate and began quietly picking at her food.

"Good" Peeta smiled, he was glad she was finially getting some fod down her. All the other were about to eat off the second dear and she hadn't even had a bite of the first yet.

"Do you think we are going to have a home to get back to Peeta". Wow, this girl is full of surprises tonight. "I mean do you reackon the Captiol and the Rebels are at war again?".

Clove kept her gaze to her plate, trying to avoid his gaze. Peeta thought about her question first before he answered.

"Yes I hope so".

"You hope we have a home to get back to or that the Capitol and the Rebels are at war?",

"Both".

**Okay guys so here you so, I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Thankyou for all my follows and Reviews I really to love them they are amazing to read! Tell me what you guys think! And I hope nobody else feels that I am coping off another story as I will be pretty devasted!**

**Let me know!**

**Reviewers**

**Guest**

**BethMalfoy4922**

**Anon**

**skr2904 **

**Unicorn819 **

**iluvscissors**

**Guest**

**Fleur24 **

**Paige Melark**

**Guest**

**Joshhutchersonlover**

**Guest**

**InLoveWithPuckleberry**

**Guest**

**Blackdove085**

**Cherrydawn5**

**JennaRae44 **

**LuvQu**

**Courtney DiLaurentis**

**laughingsince98**

**the killer tigeress**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**408934**


	9. The Britainna's

**Hey everyone. I know its been ages since I last update but I wanted some time away from this as some people have reviewed and PM me saying that my story is just a copy of Lux in Tebris (which is one of my all time favs!), which has left me a bit torn on what to do, but I have decided to carry on with my story as I have plans for it and I think they are really good. As for those who don't like it, then they don't have to read simple as that! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed an I will give you guys a little mention at the bottom as alwayss :) x**

**CatoPOV**

They were at it again and it was pissing me off. Everyone needed to get out of this Arena, and I know I do. The only two people I wasn't ready to kill right now is Katniss and Rue.

Marvel, Rissa an Glimmer are argueing and so the obvious few who usually stick their noses in it get involved which then means those who don't want to get involved then get involved! Their all driving me fucking crazy and I feel like killing them all!

"Right everyone SHUT UP!" I yelled standing up from my seat, catching everyones attention causing them all to stop screaming at one another and stop shouting. "Everyone leave Glimmer, Marvel and Rissa to the own business. I am sick of everyone getting involved in different peoples shit and the argueing over it! Enough! Now you three" I pointed at them, "you can either go in the cornucopia and sort this out or go to the other side of the clearing, but you will be going alone and sorting it out".

"As if I am going to let Glimmer go on her own if that-" before Clove could finish, and before I could swing for her, I felt Katniss squeeze my arm a little and taking a step foward.

"No Clove Cato's right, this isn't the groups fight it's theirs, now leave them be" she finished in a hushed tone.

I could tell Clove was listening to her, but she didn't like it I could tell.

Clove was still not happy, but she looked over to Glimmer for reasurrance, and Glimmer nodded at her and Clove stood up and walked to the otherside of me. I nodded at her letting her know I appreciated her listening to me.

"Look" Katniss turned back round to the three, angered, sad, snarling faces who started this whole thing in the first place, "I don't know what is going on here with you three, but I know that you guys need to sort it out. Not that its your fault, but people are gonna get involved as we don't want to see our friends getting hurt, so it needs to be sorted or games or not, we will all end up killing each other anyway".

I snorted at her last comment, it was quite funny, and I could see everyone else thought so too from the slight grins on their faces. That girl definetely know how to lighten the mood.

No one else was brave enough to say that they had a problem with leaving Marvel, Ris and Glimmer alone, which was clever of them, as they began to make their way over to the other side of the clearing.

Once they finally where a distance away were you could only here the slight humming of their voices I relaxed a little and sat back in my chair. Too far to hear, but close enough to see incase things got out of hand. Perfect.

I watched them in the distance, I could see Marvel and Glimmer were the ones who where mainly argueing, and Rissa was just standing their listening and getting upset.

Marvel...I could smack some sense into that boy. Foxface is a amazing girl who obviously really likes him, and yet the boy is still letting Glimmer pick him up and drop him when she pleases.

"Okay, I know you said you would tell me when you got the chance to but know after all that disaster, I think I need to know what's going down with them three, because that was ridiculous" Katniss said to me as she leaned over the chair front behind with her hands either side of the chair looking down at me.

I looked up at her and smiled then laughed inwardly. She walked around to the side of me and sat on the metal crate which was next to me and folded her legs.

"Okay I will tell you but I can't here not with all the others about. You wanna' go for a walk to the lake and river" I asked her as I grabbed my canteen opened the lid took a quick sip then emptied what was left of it on the floor, "my canteen seems to suddenly be out of water" I smirked at her.

She giggle at me then shook her head, "just give me two minutes". I nodded at her and stay put while she jumped off the crate, and too her tent.

Now...who to put on watch who is unbiased and will watch these three properly without getting involved unnecissarily?

"Phoenix! Alexis come here a second" I shout over my shoulder, not exactly knowing their current were abouts, but surely they were both standing unfront of me with thirty seconds.

"What's up" Phoenix asked and Alexis looked to me wondering the same thing.

I told them to keep watch while I get more water and they both agreed, and Alexis gave me her can as she was genuinely running out of water and I knew she would need it to keep her hydrated as she was still not to her sorts fully yet.

I stood up and told everyone I was going for water with Katniss and they just nodded then carried on with their own business, which I was glad about as I couldn't be bothered with their speculated which is what they like to do with me and Katniss a lot, I have no idea why?

"What are you smirking at?" The very girl I was just thinking about was looking at me questioningly, with her arrows over her shoulder and bow in her hand.

"Oh nevermind, let's go".

So we set off into the woods in the direction of the lake at a normal pace as we needed to talked and where definetely in no rush.

"So...?"

I laughed a little at her impatience.

"Okay okay" I sighed an took a deep breath. "Marvel and I have known eachother since we were 9 we go way back it's why we get on so well. His dad and mine both work in security for President Snow himself when the games are on, because their the best. So once every few moths our dads would take us to the capitol and one year we met, me and Marvel, and kept contact and soon our dads made friends and basically it was a done deal, we where like best friends till we where about 14 years old, then Marvels Dad was killed and he stopped coming down to the Capitol as he had to look after his Mom and younger sisters. So eventually we lost contact, but when we did used to talk and for as long as I'de known him he had akways like Glimmer, well not liked her he'de been in love with the girl since he was ten years old!"

"So when I watched the reaping and I her get chosen and him volenteer I could see he wasn't in love with her anymore. But there was still something there, still she had some contolled over him, when we where little she would make him make a complete ass of himself just trying to get her attention, the girl can be a complete bitch when she wants to. So once me and Marvel finally saw eachother we both knew what we would have to do in the end, but it was just like me and Clove we got on with it. The night after our fist day in training back at the capitol we talked about everything. About our training back home, our districts, families everything. And when I asked him about Glimmer, he told me he was done with her and that she was nothing to him, but I knew different. I mean I hadn't seen him in the past four years but I still knew him just as much now as I did then. And the night before we got send into here, I was doing late night training, Marvel had left his IpodI (future/Hunger games version ;P) so I went to give it to him and I saw Glimmer leave his room, and this was at about 1 o'clock in the morning, I knew in her head it was just a last quick fuck, and I thought he would have been thinking the same, but right now I'm now so sure, but one thing I do know is that Glimmer always knew how much Marvel liked her, and the only reason the girl is interested right now is because he likes Rissa now and is movng on".

**KatnissPOV**

I couldn't belive half the stuff he was telling me right now. All I kept thinking about was poor Marvel about his Dad, poor Rissy for getting herslef into far too compicated and how I wanted to kick the crap out of Glimmer for hurting two of her friends!

"So you reackon Glimmer is only causing all this out of jealousy" I asked getting a little furious at this girls cheek of causing all this.

"Yep" Cato nodded, "but she doing this because Marvel like Rissa a lot, I can tell he does. Marvel used to be like me back in his district, if a girl didn't like him he would move on as he knew he could get anyone else with the snap of his fingers. If he stook to the one girl, Arena or not he likes her, and believe me he really does like Foxface, I can just see it when he isn't being an ass and they are talking together", he finished.

"I feel so sorry for Rissy right now-wait, you were a ladies man back home then yeah?" I asked him raising an eyebrow with a smile on my face.

"What can I say" he smirked, "they all wanted a piece of me back home", he winked at me before giving me his habd to help me across a log which was full of moss.

"And does it apply to you if you like a girl and stick to her no matter how long it takes to get her attention for the right reasons?" I asked him with a small smirk on my face, taking his hand to step on top of the log, and I felt him pull me quickly by my hand causing me to slip and fall into him and I could fell both his arm around me and breath on my face.

He looked down to me with a half grin half smirk on his face, and I just couldn't take my eyes off his, "yeah I guess it does" he whispered, even though it was only me and him, I smiled at him which he returned then he leaned down and I could feel his lips on mine, it was just a soft tender kiss at first and he pulled away a little to look at me and I could feel my cheeks where warm, he smiled at me again before leaning in kissing me again and all of a sudden I had butterflies in my stomach.

It was just a soft peck this time, I could feel his tongue on my bottom lip as if asking me for entrance which I granted him, soon enough I had dropped my bow his sword was on the floor and legs were wrapped around his waste, and I could feel him against a tree.

Once I pulled away from him for air I could feel my lips were swollen and my cheeks where even hotter now. I looked down from him whilst I caught my breath, girl on fire or not, I as still only a teenage girl and this is my first real kiss with anyone.

He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him, and I was just in a trance with those icy blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful, you know that" he told me. I smiled softly at him and looked to the floor again to hide my now if even possible redder cheeks. Then I leaned in again and gave him another kiss, like the first one and as I did I felt him lower us both to the floor so I was straddling him. After a few more kisses, I told him we should get to the lake as I could hear the waterfall in the distance and it was making me thirsty.

**NormalPOV**

Cato and Katniss walked to the lake in a comfortable silence hand in hand, Cato rubbing circles in her hand as they did. Once they finally reached the Lake Katniss filled up the three canteens from the water of the waterfall, dropped some water tabltes in them then left them to settle for a while. Once she turned back round to Cato she saw him sitting on one of the large rocks with his legs out leaving a space for her too fit. She smiled at him sat intbetween them, and leaned against his chest.

"You know if somwone had told me this is how things would have been between me an you, about two three months ago at the training centre, I probably would have laughed in their face then knocked them for good measure" Cato snorted breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"I know" Katniss laughed with him. Then she got up and turned to face him. "Come on we need to be getting back. We've been gone near an hour and the others will start to wonder where we gotten to" she told him brushing off her clothes.

Agreeing with her, he picked up the three canteens tying them to his belt and the two of them walked back toward the cornucopia hand in hand.

Once the camp was in sight Katniss let go of Catos hand as there was enough speculation abour the two of them as it is and she didn't want to fuel the fire, which he fully understood. Plus Cato want to explain to anyone about them two anyway as he didn't quite know what was going on homself yet.

When they finally reached the camp Katniss took hers at Alexis' canteen and gave it back to her, as Cato made his way over to Peeta and Thresh as they were both 'handling' dinner, then he made his way to his tent to find Marvel as that's where Thresh told where he was at.

Katniss could see Glimmer with Clove and Rue over near the camp fire and so Katniss went to find Carissa whi was inside the Cornucopia. Once she finally did find her, Katniss knocked on the metal table letting Rissy know of her presence.

"Hey" Rissa smiled at Katniss.

"Hey, was just coming to check on you see if you were alright".

Rissa sighed before answering, "it's just becoming far too complicated" she told her, "an it's not that I don't like him because I do, I really do it's just...her! I don't I am gonna be able to live with either of them for much longer! It's just far too much drama, plus I just wanna go home right now, I miss my family so much".

"We all do, Rissy and I know your current situation right know sucks but we've all just got to stick it out, until we figure out what's going on" Katniss didn't quite know who she was trying to convince, "but we will all talk about it when food ready, and make some sort of plan of what to do".

Once dinner finally did come around Katniss took a seat to Rissy and Cato and spoke to Cato quietly before everyone so he had a bit of a heads up.

"Right guys, I want everyone to listen" Katniss said and everyone stopped their private conversation and looked to her, "we've been stuck in this Arena now for near going on three to four months. We know there is some sort of war going on out there as the smoke and helicopters and planes haven't stopped going past that roof since dome shut down".

"So what do you suggest? We can't get out of here, were locked in?" Peeta asked.

"Well we need to find a way out of here, and to try and get back to our families and make sure everyone is safe".

"Yeah that all sounds good when you way it out loud Katniss, but some of us may not have homes to get back to so if we do break out some how then what happens we all just split and leave each other" Phoenix said, at which point Katniss and Cato shared a quick glance at each other.

"No it doesn't have to be like that" Cato interjected, "If we get out we will all stick together until we know where abouts we are what is happening and then we will think of the next step from there, but Katniss is right we do need to get out of this Arena".

"Well I'm all for the idea" Thresh said.

"Me too" Rue added.

"It's worth a try" Clove shrugged.

And soon all the tributed were in agreement. It was time to get the hell out of this Arena.

For the next few hours the tributes were planning on how to try and get out of the Arena and before long they were all exhausted and it was night.

"Right" Peeta yawned, "I think its time to call it a night guys we can carry on tomorrow, am going to bed night" Peeta said and pretty soon everyone else followed.

A few hours later all the tributes were asleep, when they felt it. The floor began to shake, it was soft vibrations at first however within minutes it became more violent wakign up all the tributes earning serval screams.

Rue began to scream and cry and Katniss grabbed the girl and held her telling her it would be okay and covered her in her blanket so she couldn't see what was around her.

Then it stopped and everythin was still.

Katniss uncovered Rue, and listened to her surrounding. Rue began to say something but katniss hushed her before she could.

She could here footsteps outside.

"Stay here", she mouthed to Rue as she silently grabbed her bow and arrows,quickly stepped out of her tent and had her arrowed aimed and ready for anything.

When she stepped out she was in shock, confusion and awe of the enviroment around her. She was no longer in the forest. She was in large room, with a domed roof about half the size of the Arena roof and this room was huge not as bit as the Arena. Where the hell are they.

They the noise of footsteps brought her out of her wonder and back to her senses. There was a group of people walking toward her direction.

"Who are you!" She heard a Cato shout from her right, and when she look all the other tributes were out of there tents weapons also at the ready.

She turned back to the stranger who where now only twenty yards awayf from them now at least.

They weren't dressed like the peacekeepers that's for certain, however so maybe it was the rebels. Their was a young looking women in her early twenties it look leading them, and she raised her hand and the rest of her followers stopped. She was slim tall and had her thick long hair tied back in a pony which reached her mid back. She was extremely beautiful.

Cato repeated his question again, and this time only the women stepped a little closer.

"My name is Olivia. I am one of the leaders of the Britainna were here to get you out of here" the girl said calmly, everyone listened to the girl and she had the strangest accent they had ever heard. It was sort of like the capitol accent, yet less dramatic and a lot more neutral.

"You're who?" Clove asked her with a unimpressed expression on her face.

**Okay I know you guys are thinking. What the actual fuck, but I am just going to clear a few things up so everyone get this chapter. **

**Firstly, yayyyyyyyyyy! Finally got some real Katniss and Cato action going on woo! Secondly, know we know the whole Glimmer and Marvel situation, and I go into more detail about that love triangle in the next chapter.**

**And thirdly yes it is British people who have come to help the tributes, hense 'Britainna' however just letting everyone know Britainna is a group of people, it is not the country - very important - and more will be learned about the Britainna's in the next chapters. And of course the whole Arena earthquaky will also be explained later on. Right I hope you guys liked this chapter even though I know it must be a little confusing however everything will be fully explained. In the bext chapter so don't worry too much :D x**

**Reviewers**

**Clema**

**WithMyDarkSide**

**torpidxXR. **

**Anon**

**AliceW**

**Chaos Burningheart**

**the killer tigeress**

**princezzmaya**

**xFayeChamberlain**

**hutcherwife**

**Guest**

**catnissxoforever**

**98nomes**

**LuvQu**


	10. Cyrptiptianuimal

**Hey guyssssss :D I hoped you enjoyed my last chapter even through all the confusion and thankyou to all you amazing reviews! You people are awesomeeeee! And a big thanks you all my followers and those who put my story as a favourite, I really do appreciate it :) x**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**KatnissPOV**

"We are the Britainna's" this Olivia girl continued, "were the third party I suppose you could say in this war, but right now I don't have time to explain, you lot are going have to come with us" she finished with impatience.

"Go with you! What are you talking about were the hell are we!" Glimmer asked the women as if she was totally nuts.

"Your still in the Arena, but we've just shut down the systems so we can you out, but really we do not have the time, you can either come with us, or stay here and your capitol will kill you all for even being alive!" I could see there was genuine concern on this girls face, so she must have been saying some sort of truth.

All of us just looked at each and were in agreement. We needed to leave now. All I kept thinking about was if the capitol wanted to save us, they would have done, already. So right now whoever these people were our better option, I hope.

"Okay we will go with" Cato said, speaking for us all.

I could see I sigh of relief on Olivia's face, "Right okay good. Now I am going to tell you how this is going to happen and how it will work, but please don't ask me any questions just do as I tell you as I don't have enough time. Firstly I want you guys to get your bags from your tents then go to that big metal thing over there, pack as many weapons as you can carry, whatever your best with keep on your person ready to use it. Forget about food, water, medicine we have all that, right now all I care about is you guys and keeping safe and protected for when we step out of here" she was looking at us all very seriously, and I knew if she was telling the truth our lives depended on us listening to her right now.

"Now once we reach our exit, I want you all to be prepared. We are on the outskirts of district 17, which I know non of you knew exsisted, however that is were this Arena is located in District 17 is only about 20 miles from the Capitol, and is not the only District your civilian districts didn't know about, there are 24 Districts in total, 12 civilian districts, 4 Capitol centred Districts and 8 land waste Districts. Now we are going to District 15 which is on the coast of Panem and has been overtaken by us Britainnians however once we get into the hovercraft then we can talk, you guys got it!" She finished looking over at us all and everyone nodded. "Now my men will try and cover you as much as they can but you guys need to be prepared to get involved" her eyes landed on Rue, and I instinctively put my arm around her.

"How old is she?" She asked me.

"She's twelve" I replied harshly, I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but I can't help it when it comes to Rue.

Olivia just looked to me, and I couldn't quite make out her expression. It was like a mix of sympathy, anger and disgust. Then her eyes travelled down past me to Rue, and her expression instantly change to a warm smile.

"Hello sweetie" she grinned at her, and I looked down to Rue who was half hiding behind me, her head only reaching the bottom of my ribs, "now I have a special job for you okay, I want you to stay right between your friends, especially Katniss here, for some reason I have a feeling she will do everything to keep you safe", I looked down to Rue and gave her a quick smile and wink to reasure her, I could tell she was frightened. Then I turned my gaze back to Olivia who had a small smile on her face and she nodded to me.

"Okay, now you guys know what you need to do, I will give you 4 minutes to pack what you need, once your done come over to us and we will put you in the formation to stand in".

**Normal**

Once the young tributes had packed all their things, they all made their way over to the Britainna's.

Olivia and her men turned to them and nodded.

"Remember there is no going back now, once we get you out of here we won't be able to turn around and come back here" she said as a final time for them to chose.

All the tributes agreed and had all their favoured weapons at the ready.

"Right. Good. Now once we get to the door we are about to leave the Arena from I want you guys to carry on for the hovercraft, I don't want you to do anything other than run for the hovercraft door, which will open when we are 15 ft away. And Rue" looking to the little girl Olivia smiled, "remember to stay with Katniss".

"Are you ready?" A man standing next to Olivia shouted to all the tributes, he sounded extremely overtrained and military like. "Men. Formation six! Once we reach the door the Hovercraft will be waiting exactly three quatres of a mile away north of the Arena door, it is a straight route".

As the man was giving out his instructions, Cato walked down to Katniss and stood the other side of Rue, sandwiching her between the two of them.

And Cato took Rue hand and look to Katniss reasurringly.

"I'll be waiting for you on that hovercraft Everdeen" he told her with a small smile, and for the first time in a long time Cato was scared. Not for himself, but for his friends, and for his girl on fire.

"I will meet you there Bruxten" she replied to him an he could he the fear in her voice, and pulling a arrow from her back placing it in the bow ready for aim.

The Britainna's began to circle the tributes in two lines and Olivia stood at the front of the second circle.

"Let's move" she shouted, and everyonce followed in a fast pace towards the door.

Once the group had left the Arena they entered what seemed to be a long coridoor which was consisted of white walls and pictures on the wall of black square's. It was very surreal, and was beginning to give Katniss a headache.

After another five minutes they reached another door and entered it and this room was a lot similar to the room Katniss entered before she was lifted into the Arena in the tube however it was larger and only consisred of a set of double doors, on the back wall.

Once the finally reached the doors Olivia lifted her hand signaling her men to stop.

"Remember" she whispered over her shoulder, "no matter what keep running for the hovercraft, you will be able to see it as soon as we get outside. On my count of three".

"One".

Katniss quickly glance back to Cato and she leaned and kissed him causing Rue to be slighty squashed between the two of them, but not giving a shit who saw at the moment, she just needed to kiss him incase she couldn't again.

"Two".

All off the men, positioned themselves and there guns at the ready and all the tributes did the same, whilst getting themselves ready to run.

"Three!".

Once those doors opened, the tributes ran as fast as they could. However everything seemed to slow down. They were running up at what looked like a dirt road, and there was a lot of noise. Guns fired. Grenade's exploded. And it was all so loud.

Thresh, Peeta, Marvel and Cato all began to throw literally every heavy and sharp object that was in reach of them and all of them either injured, maimed or killed the peacekeeprs they we aiming for, Clove, Carissa and Alexis where all throwing knieves about at everyone who was dressed in white, Glimmer was running in the middle of the group however she reached into her bag and pulled out a large ball, she pasted it to Thresh who looked at her strangely.

"Throw it a the largest group" she shouted to him.

Running out of swords and spears, the boy obeyed the blonde and threw the large metal ball at the larger group of Peacekeepers and once it landed a mass explosion blew up. Thresh turned and looked to the girl with a shocked face and raised eyebrows, which Glimmer couldn't but laugh at.

Once Katniss began to shoot, she didn't stop to think about it. Most of her hits were in the neck or close as their eyes were off limits with the stupid head gear.

Poor Rue was hang on to Cato's hand for dear life and was near enough being dragged across to the hovercraft.

Olivia was shooting down all of her enemies. The girl was like on rage with the two guns in either hand.

And soon the hovercraft was 15 feet away and the doors were opening.

Cato picked Rue up and he threw his last sword at a peace keeper about 15 yard away to his left. Rue put her head between his shoulders then he finally grabbed Katniss by the arm and sprinted his way up the ramp. He past Rue to Katniss then ran back toward the door, he had to make sure everyone was in, all of his...whatever they where needed to be safe.

Soon enough everyone was up the ramp and the doors were closing.

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments and all that could be heard was the heaving breathing.

Then Rue jumped down from Katniss ran over to Thresh and jumped on him. He laughed a little before hugging her back. He really was like another big brother to her.

Alexis, Phoenix and Peeta all began to hug one another and laugh at the fact everyone made it.

Marvel turned to Carissa and picked her up off the floor and held her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her face all over causing her to laugh out loud.

Cato smiled at Katniss making her laugh at him, before she rested her forehead on his.

"We're safe Cato" she sighed relief, "we survived the hunger games". She could feel tears in her eyes, but she wasn't sad.

And she never saw such a bright toothy smile in Cato before, and as she looked around at her friends around her she could see they we're all the same. They where free.

Even Glimmer and Clove where hugging each other with joy at this point. At which point over Glimmers shoulder Clove could see a pair of soft ocean blue eyes looking her way, to which she grinned and in return Peeta winked and smiled back at her.

As Olivia walked over to them she laughed slightly to see all of these teens in front of her, even though she wasn't from this country even she knew once you go into that Arena if you do come out overjoyed is never a emotion that meets you even in victory.

"I hate to break up your moment guys but you all need a real debriefing of what's going on" Olivia smiled at them all, "follow me".

Turning around Olivia wrapped her arms around two of the men who where protecting the tributes from the peacekeepers. And she grinned at the before telling them that the hardest part was over for now.

"You guys did me proud today, fantastic leadership skills, I'll be sure to tell my grandfather" she told the two men who both thanked her, and she slapped them on the back in acceptance.

She then leaned over her shoulder once shifting her head as if the tributes where to follow.

They approached a large dark grey door, that looked very high security as if it was a vault. Olivia rooted in her inside jacket pocket before pulling out a white card and swiping it across the pad on the side wall.

A holographic image of a strange logo appeared. It consisted of a a white dove standing on two twilted crossed golden arrows.

"Identification please" a computerised voice asked in the same strange accent as Olivia and the other Britainnians.

"Olivia Heyton" Olivia stated.

"Band" the voice replied.

Olivia raised her wrist toward the black pad and she pulled back her jacket sleeve to reveal a golden coloured braclet with hundreds of gold cirlce links around it. After leaving her arm there for a few more seconds, a green light surrounded the door frame and the door began to open.

"Welcome back aboard Ms. Heyton and Team X" the computerised voice said.

All of the tributes were in complete awe of the view infront of them.

This hovercraft was huge. Much bigger from what it looked from the outside. It's huge windows surround the whole thing letting them see everything around them, showing all the peace keepers trying to shoot at the hovercraft, however their own amunition seemed to be bouncing back at them.

All the walls on this hovercraft where see through. It did look very busy as their was people walking everywhere, working on the machinary on what looked like what is flying the hovercraft.

All the tributes looked to each other then back to their new enviroment.

Once all the crew of the ship saw them, they stopped and a cheer broke out, and different members of Olivia's team began to greet people with hugs as if they hadn't seen each other in a while. Olivia was even hugging various different people.

"What's with the weird reunion shit?" Marvel whispered to Rissa, which caused her to giggle slightly but she shrugged her shoulders then brought her finger to her lips telling Marvel to be quiet.

"This is..." Clove began.

"Huge!" Glimmer finished with the look of shock still very apparent on her face.

"And I know we were in a rush and everything but I don't remember seeing any windows when we ran in" Alexis said making a very good point as not one of the others remember seeing windows either, and it was very bright in here.

"That's because they are blacked out, and they not windows. They are called, cyrptiptianuimal, it's a material we discovered back home about two decades ago. It's literally impossible to get through and is indestructable to destroy. Plus the fact it's a ammunition deflecter is pretty awesome aswell. It covers the whole of the outside of the hovercaft" she laughed as she could still see the peace keepers trying to fire on their ship however only causing their own bullets to deflect.

Turning back around Olivia mad her way to the elevator in the other side of the ship, pressing the button the doors opened, she then signaled with her hand for the tributes to walk in.

As it was quite a large elevator it fitted them all in, and with a press of a button, they began to go up.

With a ding the doors opened and Olivia walked out into a corridoor then walked to the first door on her left. Opening it she let all the teens in front of her go first before then following herself.

**KatnissPOV**

As Olivia ushered us all into this room I was surpised to see the walls where no long see through, but just normal. This looked like a confrence room however a lot less infromal, I could see directly infront of the wall facing the door, there was food and refreshments. Which we all ran too, I must have forgotten how hungry I was with all this adrenaline and running and trying to not get killed business going on, but as soon as the food caught my eye it soon jogged my memory.

Once I grabbed a plate of the food, I tured around to see that Olivia was near the other side on speaking down to her desk.

"Yes, grandfather their here... Yes their all safe... About to be given a fully debrie-... Well of course grandfather... Not at all, I will see you and my bothers in a moment then", she finished. Who was she talking to, and as if like clockwork...

"Okay you lot, once you guys have got want to want to eat and drink take a seat, as my grandfather and my brothers will be down to help me give you all a proper debriefing where you can ask questions and we can answer them for you" she told us all.

Finally some real answers.

Peeta, Alexis, Clove, Rue and Thresh all took a seat, the rest of us stayed standing.

A few seconds later, a different door that we entered from opened near the desk Olivia was talking to, to reveal an older looking man in his late 60's to early 70's. He was on a walking stick to help him along. He had a white mustache and wore thicked rimmed rectangle glasses.

He looked harmless to a fly.

Followed him where three men.

The first one looked older than Olivia but not by too much. He hand shortish blondey brown her and was a very tall large man. He must have trained at some point.

The next one however look very similar to Olivia, and he must have been around the same age. He had brown her was was also very tall, but his build was nowhere near as muscular as the older looking young man.

And finally a young teen looking boy stepped out, he was also a very tall boy, and Katniss could tell when he was older he was be the image of his oldest brother. And even Katniss could say all three boys were very good looking.

Olivia walked over to her grandfather, and kissed him on both cheeks, I could see she would become very humble around him and they exchanged a few words and from what I could see the old man was very pleased and happy to see her and he kissed her on her forehead. It was actually really nice how pleased he was to see her.

She the went over to her brothers, the oldest picked her up and swong her around which caused Olivia to laugh.

"I missed you Ollie" I heard him say to her.

"Sure you did" she told him punching him in the arm.

Then she turned to her other two other brothers who both hugged her at the same time.

"Don't scare us like that again" the youngest boy said to her, and Olivia smiled at him.

"Pshh! It's my jobs to scare you little brother" she koked as she kissed the top of his forehead.

I guess Olivia and her men hadn't been on this ship in a while.

"Good afternoon tributes of the 74th hunger games" the old man said to us, he had a soft smile on his face and he was looking at us all over the bridge of his glasses, "I must say you have all been very brave, and I am proud of you for all staying so strong and looking after one another. You never did what the capitol wanted. You all survived".

"Now, I know you all have some questions about what's been going on outside those Arena walls, and Olivia, Joesph, Noah and Liam and myself of course are here to explain everything we can for you, but firstly I will explain about the war that has just broken out in your country and who where are" I knew we were in war, I guess the dark days really have returned.

"We the Britainna's have been among this country for many many years. We started our mission around 60 years ago, when a man from a foriegn country escaped a land where children where being forced to kill each other for the entertainment of the rich, where the countries leaders where violent and cruel. My father was called Maximus Heyton, and he and my mother escaped from Panem when I was only 4 years. My father made a vow that he would do everything he could to save his district and the rest of panem from their capitols cruel manner and enforcement. Once he began to tell other's of Panem and it's horror's some didn't believe him, some did and didn't care as they still begrudged the country for cutting ours out 200 years ago in the 3rd World War, however there were few who listened to my father, and they did care. They wanted to help. By the time my father turned 42 he had formed a elite group of highly trained soldiers of around 50 men and women willing to fight to help save Panem. Before my father died, he managed over 2500 men and 9 battle bases. Two of which were based in the Panem districts. He called them the Britainna's, but we have grown since then, and now we have even more on our side to free this country. We have had agents working in the capitol, some even work with President Snow himself, however we have only let are presence be known to yrou country the last couple of months, after the rebels declared war on this country for the second time".

"The rebels... All the rebels where killed... District thirteen was destroyed years back" Carissa said confused with the old man.

"Your a right district thirteen was bombed, however the rebels escaped underground, and that's where they've been hiding the last 75 years, you should see their bunker actualy it really is quite spectacular", the old man told us all. This really was a hell of a lot to take in and I lost my appetite all of a suuden.

"So where do you guys fit in to this, I mean what is your end goal here? To take over our country?" Clove asked, and although I really didn't think her attitude was appropriate, she did have a very good point.

"No dear not at all, our hopeful end achievement is to give this country and it's people their freedom back, set up a new government which is for all the citizens of the country, not just a bunch of crazy snobs with multi-coloured hair", I couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"So the Britainna's are working with the rebels of District thirteen?" Alexis thought out loud.

"Well, for now we are yes, but the rebels leader...while she wants to take down the current government, her policies of running a country are not really the best either, so for now the rebels and the Britainna's are in a alliance, but I can't say how long for".

"What about the districts, what about our families" I asked him and I could hear the desperation in my voice.

Once I saw the old man look across all of our faces, he sighed. I could tell he didn't want to say what was coming next.

"Once the war did break out, certain districts began to turn on the capitol, and rioted against their district peacekeepers. And of course the capitol responded in the only way they ever have. In what they call disipline. We did try an save as many as we could, but Districts 12 to 8 have been completely bombed and destroyed. Districts 7 to 5 where evacuated to thirteen, and the other districts are torn in rebels and capitolites, so we don't know exactly what's happening with them yet. I'm sorry".

I felt my whole world crash down around me, and I fell to floor. For a while everything tuned out and I couldn't hear nothing. Prim. She was gone. I promise her I would do everything I could to protect her and she was dead. Gale my best friend and all his family, Madge...they where all gone. I could hear a sound slowly becoming louder. Someone was crying, no they where sobbing.

Only when I came back to my senses and reality, when I realised, it was me.

**CatoPOV**

Once he told us everything going on with our ditricts, I turned to Katniss and she looked ill, and I could see she was about to fall so I tried to catch her but only broke her fall, by letting her fall on me. When she began to cry I began to rock back and a little and I hushed in her ear.

I didn't say a word to her though, I mean what could I say to her, 'everythings going to be okay', because it wasn't. She's just found out that her family and friends are dead and I don't know what you say to a person who's just lost everything and lost and where thriving to live for.

I began to notice that, Rue was crying as Thresh held her, and Rissa and Marvel were both with Peeta who was sat in one of the chairs with his head in his hands.

I saw Glimmer and Clove make their way over to me. Clove sat down next me and took Katniss' hand.

I was in shock, but I shrugged it off for later, right now I had to focus on Katniss who had become quite, and she was looking around at where she was.

She looked up to me, and the tears still fell down her face silently. Her hair was sticking to her face slightly and I moved it behind her ear.

Then her eyes travelled down her arm and to her hand which was interlocked with Clove, Katniss looked to Clove who had a small smile on her face, then her attention was back to me.

"There gone Cato. She's gone...my Prim...she's gone" she said to me, and I could her the emptiness in her voice. I don't know what to say to her at this point. So I pulled her closer to me so her head was buried in my neck, and I could soon feel her tears run down my skin to the top of my shirt.

"She needs to leave" Clove quietly said, to nobody in particular, then she let go of Katniss' habd and stud up.

"I know you guys have more to tell us, and I know we have more question which need to be answered but right now, but for today I think we have had enough" she told Olivia and her grandfather.

"Of course, of course" he replied sympathetically, "Olivis dear take Team X to their rooms. Gretchin will give you the keys when you get over there and make sure the servetries are ready if they need anything, and Noah go with her" he told Olivia and her brother in a rush, I knew this man understood the privacy that was needed for some of us right now, he was genuinely concerned.

"Olivia, of course grandfather, alright guys this way" she said as her and her brother began to make their way to the door we came in.

So I picked Katniss up bridal style and followed them. We walked back down the coridoor, passing a few people who looked at us as they crossed us. There where so many doors we passed and we turned a few corner before we finally reached a glass door, which let into a another room with warm beige walls, and a white desk, which had two women sitting behind it, on was about 40 I think and the other women I would say was about 60.

"Hello Olivia, Noah dear, what can I do for you two?" the old women who I am guessing is Gretchin asked with sweet smile, maybe even too sweet. This lady was a little creepy.

"Afternoon Gretchin, can I have the room keys for Team X please?" Noah replied. Team X? I heard the old man call us that before, Team X.

Before I could think anymore of it, Noah and Olivia snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Okay guys we have a apartment on the 6th floor for you guys. It has 6 bedrooms so that does mean some of you guys will be sharing, the lift will take you guys straight to the 6th floor, which its entirely your own floor. There is a kitchen with three cooks ready to make you whatever, a huge living room space, a dining room and a bathroon, however all of the rooms are ensuite, so there won't be many arguements over the bathroom. Finally tomorrow my grandfather has said it may be best if you guys have some time to yourselves, so tomorrow your clothes will be send up to your rooms at around 10 a.m then after that you guys can either stay in your rooms or explore the hovercraft, or you can even call me or my brother and we can ask anymore of your questions, its totally up to yourselves" once she finished the elevator doors dinged and opened and she gave us all a key card, but I took Katniss'. We then all walked in and turned to face the doors. Olivia and her brother both smiled softly at us and it was then I knew they where twins their facial expression where both the exact same.

Then doors shut, and we began to make our way to the 6th floor, I looked down to Katniss and she was asleep but I could still see the tears streaming down her face.

Once the door opened, we walked out into a hallway, with wooden floor and cream walls with pictures of a beach, however the sea seemed to be a lot clearer and the sand a lot whiter than he had ever seen. It looked very beautiful.

Then we came to a huge double door, which was made with solid wood, which was odd as wooden doors like this one where unheard of at home. It was usually, bronze, silver or gold if you where rich enough, only the poorier distrcts used wooden doors, however this wooden door, was amazing, it reminded me of Katniss a little. Strong, sturdy but naturally beautiful and stood her ground, and she was definetely all of the above.

Using my key card I swiped it across the black pad, and the holographic image from when we first entered the ship appeared again.

"Identification please" oh shit.

"Errr, Cato Bruxeton", I was feeling a bit nervous as I didn't really know what would happen if the room rejected us.

"Welcome Sir to the 6th floor" as the computer was talking I heard a click in door and it unlocking and I opened the door and walked into the room.

It was huge! I mean like insanely big, it was about twice the size of floor we stayed in back at the capitol in now bigger.

On one side of the room though I could see a line up of 6 doors and I knew they where the bedrooms. I looked at each door and only one of them was the same colour dark wood as the front door so that's the room I went to.

When I opened the door, I was in shock again of the size of the room, and the size of the bed. It was about 4 or 5 metre's wide and 2 and a half metres wide, with dark purple and white silk bedding and various size fluffy pillows scattered right along the bed. There was a large flatscreen on the wall and a couch on the other side of the room. The was also two doors.

One I was guessing what the bathroom and the other on and not to sure about.

After taking in the room I decided I need to get Katniss in bed. So I took off her bag, jacked, shoes, socks and her belt carrying all her knives and things moving the stupid fluffy coushins, I layed her on the bed and put the over throw over her as the bed cover would make her too hot.

As I began to pull away I could feel her grab my arm pulling me down, she was still asleep, but I knew she musn't have wanted to be alone, so I stripped off so I was in my pants but I took of my shirt. Then I got in next her, and soon I feel into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay another chapter ticked off there, and I hoped this answered a few question marks for you guys :) and thankyou to everyone who has review and added my story to their favourites, I really do love it when people review it make me want to write and carry on with my story so thankyou so much!**

**Reviewers**

**ILuvMyFangPlushie **

**Fleur24**

**HungerFan.1824 **

**cRYSTIEcleaRXXXXXXxcu**

**TheHungerGames**

**ILOVEDIT**

**Silly Tilly**

**the killer tigeress**

**xxPaige23xx**

**amberleallison **


	11. Fight for Freedom not Eternal Glory

**KatnissPOV**

My eyes are stinging and I have a headache. My nose feels clogged and my face puffy. What is wrong with me?

I can feel two arms around me and I am facing someone's chest and we are very close, I look up to see it's Cato.

As I sit up I notice the bed we are in is huge! It's like the length of my whole living room and kitchen back hom...home.

It all come flooding back to me.

Us leaving the Arena. Meeting Olivia and the Britanna's. The Districts destruction.

Prim.

Now I know why my eyes are saw and red, I am crying.

I am crying because it's gone. Their gone. She's gone.

I look down at Cato and see his arms resting limply across my lower torso. If the circumstances where different right now I would get that feeling I have when we are alone together but right now I feel nothing, as I am numb.

I move his hands away from me and I look around the room for something to indercate the time. I could a clock on the bed stand.

It was 6.30 a.m. I would usually get up at this time and get myself ready and prepared for the day. But I don't want to. I want to stay in bed and never come out. And that is what I exactly plan to do.

**NormalPOV**

Joesph ran down the coridoor and swiftly as he could without hurting or knocking anyone. He ignored the stange looks and carried on running towards the living chambers holding the list of names in his arm for dear life.

Once he reached the reception desk he went straight past it ignoring Gretchins screaching protests and into the elevator which much to his advatage was already open. He pressed the button which brought him the 6th floor.

Once the doors opened with a ding, he paced across the room to the big oak door and he knocked loudly, he had his card but he didn't want to seem rude. Even in a rush he still had his manners.

When he tried again and got no response he swiped his card and the robotic voice began to welcome his but he had already entered the room before it got past 'Mr'.

As he entered the room he could see that Team X where not in the public area's which meant they where all still in bed.

Knocking on each room door he asked the teens to all meet him in the living room asap.

Grogerly one by one the tributes appered from their rooms some looking better than others.

"This better be good blondy" Clove spat at him as she rubbed her eyes.

Katniss and Cato where the last to enter the room and Katniss didn't really look quite zoned in.

"Okay now I know it's early and we told you we would leave you to rest but about an hours ago we received a call for the President of the rebels that they have found surviviors of the bombed districts".

Immediately everyone seemed to be awake and alert instantly.

"I have a list of them here" Joesph held up a piece of paper and began to read them out starting with district twelve first.

"District twelve. Lukaa Tyworth, Susan Tyworth, Rory Hawthrone, Gale Hawthrone, Posy Hawthrone, Hazelle Hawthrone, Vick Hawthrown, John Mellark, Celeb Mellark, Gregern Mellark, Jackuil Mayne, Caesur Gred Sr, Caesur Gred Jr, Mason James Franee, Primrose Everdeen and Brenda Everdeen", Joesph looked up at the tributes and was grinning as he new that Peeta and Katniss had some family left.

Katniss was sobbing again on the floor, on her knees she put her hands in front of her and she began to breathe. She could feel the life in her begin to fall back into to place.

Cato helped her to her feet an smiled at her and he was trying to find her eyes and he could see the grin she was hiding.

She looked up to him and laughed and he brushed the tears off her face and he returned the ear to ear grin on katniss' face.

Katniss turned to Peeta and could see his reaction was equally as overjoyed as hers. He was crying with joy too. She ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Their alive Katniss, are families are alive, we're not alone" he cried into her shoulder. Katniss nodded into the embrace then pulled back a little, she grinned at him then kissed his cheek.

Turning back around to Cato Katniss ran to him and kissed him. Laughing he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor.

And this time it really did get everyone attention.

Unfortunetly the luck of other weren't quite the same for everyone. Rue had lost both her parent and one of her brothers and Thresh he only had his grandparent and both of them are in districts 13's hospital but really looking like they'll survive.

About three hours later Katniss had managed to calm Rue down as much as she could and rocked the little girl to sleep.

As happy as Katniss was about her family and Gale's family being safe, Katniss knew what Rue was going through going through. She went through the same thing at around her age. Basically losing both parents as her mother shut both her and Prim out, Katniss had to sacrifice her childhood to care for her little sister.

She wouldn't let this happen to Rue or at least she make sure Rue never felt alone.

Rue had two sisters and three brother, one of which was murdered by the capitol.

The two girls Kekei aged 9, Merisia aged 4 and three boys Maximus aged 7 who has died, Laton aged 2 and Naxon only 5 months old.

Actually thinking about it, Katniss realised Rue had it much harder than she did.

Looking down at Rue, Katniss sighed inwardly, she look so peaceful and at rest when she was asleep. KatnIss bent down and kissed her on her forehead before leaving the room.

Walking into the kitchen she saw Marvel, Rissy, Glimmer and Cato all standing in a line across the kitchen counter and preparing food. Looked like a fry up.

"What's this?" Katniss laughed, "you guys could start your own cooking show" she joked.

"Oh god no, I would never been seen on television cooking! Could you imagine?" Glimmer told her in shock.

Clove inwardly snorted shaking her head at the blonde, as she vigourously chopped up vegetable.

Marvel was get a little messy as he began to mix some sort of creamy coloured gloop.

"Marvel!" Rissy sighed, "your making a moutain out of a mole hill here, I only asked you to mix the pancake batter" she laughed at him. He had more mixture up his arms and on the floor than in the bowl.

"Foxy it's harder than it looks! I told you I can't cook" he pouted.

"I know you can't cook. That's why I asked you to stir the mixture. But I guess your not to cook means anything in the kitchen at all" she giggled at him as he got frustrated and crossed his arms.

"Yeah well I make up for it in drop dead looks and pure chisle!' He said smugly as he flexed his 'guns' and winked at Carissa.

"Oh please Marvel I am going to be sick" Alexis said as she made her way into the kitchen and stood next to Katniss leaning on the counter.

"It look like a diaster in here" she laughed.

"Oh no just in Marvel's corner, as you can see he's pretty new to the whole cooking thing" Glimmer told her.

"I see you two are pretty swarve at the cooking thing" Katniss told both Clove and Cato making them both look up.

Cato was standing by the cooker frying the meats, eggs and pancakes on the stove.

"Well my Mom is a mean cook back home and I love to watch so I got it from her. Plus it's one of my favourite things to do other than training. And Clove here, she used to come round to my house too sometimes and we would both just watch my Mom" Cato told them all but was directing it to Katniss.

"Cato's Mom is one of the top Chef's in all of Panem. She is famous for her cooking. Even owns her own company and" Clocve turned her attention to Glimmer and raised her eyebrows," her own cooking show".

"Wow. Don't I feel awkward" Glimmer sheepishly replied, "sorry dude, it was nothing personal, I just don't like touching cold dead meat". She said as she carried on squeezing like the 100 half of orange.

"Other than the cold live meat, right Glimmer" Mavel joked causing her to glare at him.

Cato shook his head and laughed, "don't worry it's fine". Then he nudged Clove shaking his head at her, but she pelied by only shrugging her shoulders.

"Well other than the mess, it all looks pretty good" Katniss smiled.

"What can I smell?" Peeta shouted as he walked out his bedroom over to them all.

"Their cooking" Alexis answered him.

"Why are you cooking? I mean it smells awesome and I am starved, but you could have just ordered it" he told them quite confused.

"Well Cato said he wanted to cook his own breakfast, and after he got started, me, Marvs, Clove and Glimmer decided to help out" Rissy told him as she finished whisking the last batch of egg so Cato could fry.

"Right. Cool, I'll set the table?" He asked them but Clove shook her head at him.

"No we don't really want to all have to sit all boring and stiff at the table, we where thinking stack of plates and just eat in the living room on the couches. Just be more comfortable" she smiled at him and Peeta nodded in approval.

Picking up a large stack of plates from the cuboard, he began to bring them over to the living room glass table. Katniss and Alexis decided to help by bring over the glasses and aplliances.

Within 15 minutes all tributes except Rue and Thresh where all sitting in the living eating their breakfast. Thresh had come out his room but said he didn't feel like the company so he took his plate and retired back to his room. And Rue must had still been asleep as she still hadn't been seen yet since Katniss got her to sleep.

"Compliments to the Chef!" Phoenix said his mouth half full of food.

"I second that!" Peeta hollered.

A loud knock on the door interupted the tributes from their group conversations, Cato put hus plate down and went to the door and answered it.

Joesph, Olivia, Noah and Liam where all standing at the doorway with packages in their hands and at their feet. Instinctively Cato took the packages out of Olivia hands which thanked him for.

"Good morning Team X" Liam annouced to all who could hear.

"Whats with this Team X business, why do you keep calling us that?" Glimmer asked with a dumbstruck look on her face.

"All will be explained" Olivia smiled as she went outside to bring somemore packages into the apartment.

Once the many packages were all accounted for and in the apartment, the tributes had finished their breakfast and now had their attention focused on the three young Britainna's.

"Right, in these bags are all your new, clothes, uniform and your equipment is on its way the training centre we have on the basment floor. In each if the two packages assigned to your are enough clothes for a month, so I dont think you will run out anytime soon" Noah explained, as he was talking he couldn't help but notice the blonde curly haired girl, Glimmer he thinks is her name, giving him a look. And Noah is no idiot he knows what that look means.

"Also your uniform, it will have your recognision of Team X on it. Now about your team, we didnt really get to finish off your debrief back in the confrience room with my grandfather but we are willing to finish it now if you all agree?".

**CatoPOV**

We all agreed even though Rue and Thresh weren't here we would finish the debrief as it was doubtful they would be ready for this right now.

"Well, as you know, ever since you guys boarded our ship you have been called as a group as team X. And basically it is the name we have given you instead of calling you all Arena survivours or tributes, although in theory that is what you all are. Arena tributes and survivours of the capitol. Now my grandfather believes that if you all decide to stick together and work as a Team then 'Team X' could be the key to ending this war-" before Joesph could finish, Clove interupted him.

"Wait hold on a second. You have brought us out of one war zone...and expect us to fight in another. And you guys actually had me fooled thinking that there would be no catch in this" she laughed with no humour.

"No! Of course not", Olivia chipped in, "if my brother was let to finish he would have told you that is was a choice. You don't have to fight. If you wish you can just go and return to your families and wait it out. However, if you did choose to fight, we would still reunite you with your families and you would see them after every mission, that we promise you".

I didn't know what I wanted to do at this point. I mean as much as I wanted this war to end, I want to be sure my family is alive and well. Not that I know how to to that considering that they are all in the capitol controlled districts which complicates things even more.

"Olivia it's not that we don't want this war to end, it's just we have only just escaped from one war zone, and to be thrown into another..." Phoenix sighed at the thought of it.

"It is completely your choice. Those of you that wish to join us we welcome you and those who wish to stay with loved ones we will totally understand" Olivia complied with a gentle smile.

"We're in".

All of us turned around to see Thresh and Rue standing at the edge of the long platform which leads to the bedrooms of the apartment.

"Rue and I have lost some of the people we love most from the capitol and not even just through recent events, ever since we can remember they have taken everything" Thresh told the Britainna's. I could see he was acting like he did when he was in training of the games. Detearmind.

"I need to step up now to look after my family, and if this is the best way for that, then I don't think me doing anything else with my time", Rue added. I felt both proud and sorry for this little girl. She was protecting her family but she is only a baby herself, she needs the protection just as much as they do.

"Me too" Katniss nodded. "If we can stop this war and still see are families, then you can definetely count me in".

Olivia and her brothers grinned, and nodded.

Shit. Guess this leaves me with no comprimise.

I nodded at the oldest Britainna, Noah he's called I think. He knew I was getting involved in this Team X crap.

Eventually pretty much everyone had volunteered under the condition that those whose families where under the protection of the Britainnians could be visited first, which they agreed to.

Looking to my right I could see Katniss standing next to me.

"You excited to see you little sister I guess?" I asked her.

"I guess you could say so" she grinned at me. "What about you Cato, how are you going to reach your family?".

"I'll find a way", I sighed with a small smile, don't know who I was trying to convince more at this point. Turning back to the Britainna's when they began to speak again the subject was dropped, which I was silently thankful for.

"Great! Now as you all have volunteered, you will all be recognised as Team X on and off this ship. It will now be how this an other nations will see you. They will not see you anymore as tributes of the hunger games, they will see a Team of survivours of this brutal government and are now willing to stand against it and fight for freedom not 'eternal glory'" Olivia told us all.

I had to say it. The girl could give a speech.

"Now back to your uniforms" Noah began. "Each of of you has a uniform which is tailored to your size and its to be worn whenever you leave your base back in our district, which will be pretty much all the time. Of course you will need to change into clean uniforms every few days so their is six identical uniforms for each of you, so you will never run out. Other items of clothing can of course be worn over then if it makes you more comfortable but these uniforms must be worn. No exceptions. They are designed to maximise your skills no matter what they be. They will stay in tact in in the up most hostile enviroments, and they will keep you from bodily harm as the material has fragments of Cyrptiptianuimal in it which of course pretty much makes it anything proof" Noah unzipped his jacket an lifted his shirt, revealing a dark grey slighty shiny fabric, "All of us has the same uniform however on the shoulders it identifies which program or team I belong to. Yours of course will be Team X. My identification shows I am a trainer and one of the four Britainna leaders, now any questions?".

"You said their was a training room, when can we use it?" Clove asked and I was also keen to know the answer to this.

"Once you have your uniform on and feel your ready, if you wish we could wait for you all to change and then we can all go down together?" Noah asked looking to his sibling you simply nodded with agreement and approval.

"Well I'm up for that" Glimmer grinned as she grabbed two of her boxes and began to retreat to her room.

Marvel looked to me and snorted and I know he was thinking the exact same as me. Slut. We both laughed before bumping knuckles and I began to grab both mine and Katniss crates and walking back to our room, which she followed closely behind me.

"So I'm guessing you want to train too then?" She asked me as she began to rip the seal of her first crate.

"You kidding? I serious do with some down time right now" I told her as I did the same to my own crate.

She shook her head and laughed at me before adding, "only you could say training is how you have 'down time'".

"Well that's not exactly true now is it fire girl" I smirked at her.

"Why what are you talking about now?" She raised an eyebrow at him and stopped unpacking her clothes focusing entirely on him.

"When do you feel most relaxed and at ease?" I asked her smirl still plastered across my face.

"When I'm huntin..." She began to realise what she was saying when she looked to me and laughed.

I only winked and clicked my tongue at her in reply.

"See firegirl, I know you better than you do" I joked.

"Yeah yeah, if you say so smart ass" shaking her head she began to carry on unpacking.

We continued to unpack as we talked about different things like training and other things.

Ten minutes later we had unpacked all the contents in the crates, and I was in the bathroom changing into my 'uniform'.

I did have to say it was a weird sort of feeling this material. It felt sort of like a metal suit except it was completely weightless and flexible. They reminded me of the training uniforms back in the capitol before the Arena except they were dark grey. I quickly tried a few practice punches and swinging kicks in the air, and my body moved well, it moved really well. These suits are frickin awesome.

I threw on a pair a black combats over then and grabbed a shirt before I walked out the bathroom.

Katniss was changed into her uniform and had black pants over it but just had a tan coloured jacket opened jacket over her upper torso of the uniform.

I had to take a deep breath, because from what was available to see. That uniform fitted her for too well in all the right places, and I found myself concentrating on at spot on the wall as not to stare at her chest.

"Ready to go?" She asked me, and I looked to her nodded before walking over to her and putting my arm around her shoulders.

"You know that uniform looks really good on you" I smirked at her.

"Ohhhh, so thats why you were staring at the wall" she said raising at eyebrow as we began to walk to the door.

"I'm certainly not looking at the wall now" I grinned at her as we reached are bedroom door. I stopped and quickly leaned down to kiss her and I saw her grin at before she met me have way. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her closer to me and her arms snaked around my shoulders.

God I loved feeling her body on mine.

She pulled back and smiled at me, "And what was that for exactly?".

"I just had the urge to kiss you?" I smirk as I tried to sound dignified.

"Oh well I guess thats okay then, but while where on the subject, just quickly before we leave, what is going on her I just want to know so I'm not getting the wrong idea" her smile faded a little and she looked a little nervous.

Had to be the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"You know you look cute when your nervous" she giggled at little and I could see a slight blush creep onto her cheeks but I knew she wanted a answer from me.

"Well as long as you want me I'm yours if you'll have me" I grinned looking down at her. She returned the smile before quickly kissing me.

"Cato Bruxton that was the best reply if there ever was one!".

"So I guess that means yes then?"

"That is a definate yes", she laughed before her lips where back on mine.

**Wooo! So finally Cato and Kattikins has become an item yahoooo! Now the nexr chapter we will see quite alot of other couple action, and we will see Glim try all of her being to jump in the sack with British boy Noah which will be quite amusing. Also you guys will see some of the training sessions and some of Team X will finally be reunited with their family yay, happy times! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and I promise not such a ridiculous wait for an update next time, didn't think school would be so hectic already but hey thats high school I guess! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Shout out to all my lovely reviewers from last chapter I love you all dearlyy! **

**TheHungerGamesAndAllSorts x**


	12. Glimmer on a Mission

**Hey guys so heres another update. Enjoy!**

**Warning Smutty scenes ahead ;) really enjoy x**

KatnissPOV

As we stepped out of the elevator, Noah let us through a short corridor an we stopped at the end, which consisted of four door two on either side of the wall.

Pointing to the biggest door, "this is the entrance to the training area, this door is for girls changing and shower rooms, boys change and shower rooms, and this one is for the training staff. If you guys ever need me, my office is in here", Noah explained.

Olivia brought her braclet up to the telepad on the wall, causing the doorframe to make a clicking sound, go green and the double door slid open and we all walked in.

Oh my god. This place was frickin ridiculous.

Why are all the rooms in this place so huge! Did Britainna's have a fetish for it or something?

It was pretty much the exact same as the training room back at the capitol, except twice the size.

The room was in lots of different sections. And the whole upper balcony looked like some serious excerize machines.

Looking over at Clove, Glimmer, Cato and Marvel, they all looked like children on christmas morning.

"Marvel you look like your going to pee your pants" Phoenix laughed and I couldn't help but to join him.

"Now, your course tracks are over to the far left, knives, spears and swords, are over there, paints and camo are just to my right, enviroment idetification, medicine and survival are in that section. We have two swimming area's with 2V1- tech which basically make the water act as if it was in its natural enviroment, so monster waves, swirls and so on. Also we have other thing like rope and knot work, one on one combat, and close combat training. You name we got it" Noah finished as he was pointing out all the different areas. I had to say I was impressed. Seemed like these people really did mean business.

"In total we have fifteen trainers, myself and Olivia included who all specialise in different skills. I specialise in mainly, combat, swimming and sword work. Olivia specialises in pretty much everything becuase she's a mutant" Noah joked turning to his sister.

"Ha ha. Jealous much older brother, and not everything. I still need to master leaf identification" Olivia stated.

"Oh just admitt Liv, your basically a machine" Liam grinned.

"Okay I'm awesome" Olivia grinned and I couldn't help laugh.

Within ten minutes everyone was at their preferred sections. I was of course in the archery section shooting clay birds which where being shot now three at a time in different directions.

"So they weren't kidding when they said you where good were they" I turned round to see Noah leaning on one of the sectioning polls to my right.

"No, I guess they weren't" I smiled at him, before turning back to finish this level.

"Only been..", looking down at his watch then back to me, " seven minutes in and your already on level 4 I think thats a record, I'm impressed. How long have you been doing archery for?" He asked me.

I began to walk over to the equipment table and I knew he was following behind me.

"Well I started hunting with my dad ever since I remember, then when he died when I was eleven, I hunted to provide for my family" I told him as I began to pick up more arrows to put in my seath.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" I stopped him before he could finish.

"Don't worry about it. It was years ago now".

There was abit of awkward silence for a few moments before he broke it.

"Why don't you try the more advanced Arrows. Only the more techniqued archerer's use them but with your skills you should be fine", he told me as he pick up the arrows with the funny looking tips which I had notice but avoided.

"What are they?" I asked as I was becoming more and more intregued.

"Well as you can see these type of arrow heads are different to the regular single heads" the arrow in his hand, was slightly thicker slim metal plates surrounding the edge. The tip was about twice the size of a regular tip and had three arrows slit at the edge. "Now this particular arrow is a three in one. Once released the arrow will split into three individual arrows. But depends the speed of release when the arrows will actually split so say to have a looser release, the arrows will split at close distance, so stronger the release the longer before the split, do you understand what I mean?" He asked me before passing me the arrow.

"I guess, but theres only one way to find out" I said before placing the arrow in my bow, and aiming at the target wall, once I release the arrow travelled about twenty foot before splitting into three and releasing into the wall. "Wow" I couldn't stop the grin that was now on my face.

"You know there is another way you can control the split in the arrows, and the usage in the many other arrow heads we have. The scientists we have are working on different types of weapons and how they can be more advanced, and they have just finished a proto-type on a bow that controls the heads on the bows. So for instance, you could have the arrow at any speed to wanted and press the set but and the arrows would split".

Now I felt like a kid and it was christmas morning.

Noah pulled out a metal crate from underneath the equipment table, opening it he pulled out another long but fairly slim box, and he placed it on top of the now closed crate.

"I haven't let anyone use her yet because no in my opinion has been skilled enough, but you... I think you just might the one" he told me with a smile as he opened up the case by its from clips.

It was amazing. It was perfectly curved and had a seath full of different kind of arrows. I was beginning to find it difficult to contain my excitement!

I pick it up from its case an touched and stared at it in awe.

"I guess this means you like then yeah?" He joked.

"Are you kidding I love it, its beautiful!" I near screamed.

I could see that it could be folded and had a slot at the edge of the seath, which would be very handy. There was a square black button which rims lit neon blue around the edges just below where my hand holds the bow, I guess thats how I would split the arrows and what not.

I looked to the arrow seaths and at the different arrows. I spotted the three splits instantly and the regular arrow. But there where literally like ten different other arrow head sections in the seath.

"What are all these other types?" I asked with excitement.

"Well theres, these ones with have explosive heads with you set off with the blue button, these ones are very special, there tips are filled with acid which can melt through four foot of steal, this one has a net instead it and is released with the button. This one had a steal lining inside it which can be useful...and thats all I remember right now but the others do have othere different uses" he finished.

"Well I am going to have alot of fun with this, but are you sure about giving it to me...it seems like alot" I asked him as I really couldn't the amount of power one bow could have.

"Katniss, even my sister you is amazing at everything hasn't been aloud near this bow. It's not something I'd just decide on a whim. The bows yours. No arguements" he said with small smile.

"Well... Thanks its very nice of you".

"No problem" he said, "now you are going to want some practise with your new toy of course, so I suggest you get started. But please if your going to use the acid or explosive head tell me or Livi so we can put the cyrpt shields up. Don't want you blowing the place up now do we" he joked before giving me a little clap on the back and walking off.

Okay that guy is now on my favourite peoples list.

NormalPOV

Cato and Marvel where both in the swords area. They where using a projected holograms which made their enemies seem more real. Also showed them where their on individual weakness lied, not that they had many.

"You have completed level 8" a womens computer voice began, "Marvel you must remember to always use your legs and feet and move around, Cato more upper body. Use my advice and you shall pass level 9. Five minute break".

Bumping knuckles the two boys made their way over to the equipment table and they put their swords down. Both taking sips from the bottles of water and catching their breath.

"This is awesome dude" Marvel said between drink.

"I know. If we make through this war. I am so getting one of these in my house" Cato half joked, as he really did want one.

"So whats going on between you and kitty-kins then?" Marvel asked with his usual cheeky grin.

Cato could help the slight smirk that came to his lips.

"I knew it!" Marvel laughed and punched Cato's shoulder, "it was only a matter of time. I saw you sneaky kiss before we left the Arens and the looks when we got to the Britainnas".

Cato just took another sip of his water then laughed at his friend.

"Sooooo? Are you guys a offical now then?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that yeah" Cato grinned and Marvel nodded at him as if in approval.

"Well about time dude, kitty-kins is awesome" he grinned.

"So what about you and Rissa then, I saw your sneaky kiss in the Arena and the not so sneaky kiss when we got here!" Cato laughed as he mimicked his friend.

"You know dude, chick can't keep her hands of me" Marvel joked raising his hand in defence. Cato just raised his eyebrows at him.

"Okay okay, I'm not too sure whats going yet" Marvel replied as he walked to the table leaning on it so he was facing Cato.

"Well do you like the girl Marvel?" Cato asked.

Marvel smiled ear to ear and nodded, "yeah I do, alot".

"Well I think you just answered your own question then" Cato told him slapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't be stupid Marvel, Rissy is a really nice girl and you too are good together. Girls like that don't come around enough and they certainly don't wait forever. So stop being a dick, grow a pair and ask the girl out for fuck sake" Cato told him laughing.

And the coversation ended as the computer began again, telling them Level 9 excersize was to begin.

A few hours later Team X where back in their room.

All of X where sitting in the living area except, Thresh, Rue, Alexis and Phoenix.

Cato and Katniss we sitting in the middle corner of the extremely large L shaped couch, with Katniss leaning into Cato's chest and his arm was loose around her waist.

Marvel was sitting down with Rissa legs over his own with her head under one of the pillows for support.

Glimmer was laying on the opposite L of the couch on her side using her hand and elbow to balance hear head. Finally Clove and Peeta were lying on the floor on their front with the coffee table inbetween them.

It was halfway through the film and the lights where out Glimmer thought it would give the film more 'effect' and nobody cared enough to protest.

Marvel looked down to Carissa and he could stop the smile that came to his face. She was looking at the Television with such concentration it was cute. She was biting the side of her lip a little and twisting a peice of her rosey locks with her fingers. Feeling his stares, Rissa looked upto Marvel.

"What?" She mouthed to him not to disturb anyone from the film.

He only shook his head in reply and smiled at her. Then he slowly leaned down so he was closer to her.

"Come and help me make some drinks" he whispered to her.

She grinned the nodded and got up with him.

"Does anyone want a drink?" Marvel asked.

"Yeah if your getting them" Peeta answered without taking his eyes off the film.

"Ditto" Clove shouted.

"Just water for me" Glimmer told them.

"Please" Katniss smiled looking over to them.

"Thanks dude" Cato said.

"But Close kitchen shutters, don't want to me listening to you opening cuboard and talking through this, its just starting to get good!" Clove told them not taking her eyes off the screen.

Making their way over to the kitchen Carissa closed the mental door behind her once they were in.

As she went to turn around to ask him what he wanted, she found her legs around his waist and his lips on hers. He kissed as he walked them both to the counter an he place her down. He place his hands on either sides of her waist and brush his tongue along her lips demanding entrance his he gladly gave her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her so he was standing right between her legs. When he thought about being inbetweent her legs it made him groan as he didn't want to get to excited he reluctantly pulled away from her and leaned his head against hers.

Breathing heavily Rissa opened her his in a daze of what just happened.

"Not that I'm complaining", she whispered between breaths, "but what was that for?".

"I just needed to kiss you" Marvel insimilar hush tones.

"Oh, well next time you feel the need can you give me a bit more warning instead of just jumping my bones?".

"Well Foxy where is the fun in that now ay" replied picking her up again her giggle before he silenced her once more with his lips.

Pulling back Rissa look down at a now pouting Marvel and laughing inwardly at his apperant child like behaviour.

"We need to make drinks for the other before they come see what taking so long!" She whispered to him with a smile.

"Fine" he said with his continuing pout, "but there is a reason I asked you to come make drinks, but don't really concern making drinks", he told her as he place her back down on the floor.

"Really? I would never have guessed" she joked as she made her way around the refrigerator.

"Well I err...I mean" he stuttered and was surely beginning to feel like a nervous ass.

Turning around she was quite shock to see him this was. It was new to her and him for him to be nervous. Marvel has never got nervous.

"What is it, just say it" she asked him as she place the bottles of water and soda on the counter.

Moving around to her, Marvel closed the refrigerator door and lifted her back onto the kitchen surface.

"Right. I...I've never been one for this kind of stuff because I dont have a funny come backs or jokes when it comes to this but...but I'm gonna try anyway" he began.

"Okay, I'm listening" she smiled and rubbed her hands up and down his arms for comfort. He was beginning to worry her a little.

"Me and you, well where having fun right? And I like you and you like me right?" He asked her.

"Right" she smiled at him.

"Well, well I really like you and I don't want anybody else to... Well to yanno...have you" he finished even more quietly.

Carissa was taken back for a second and froze, much to Marvels dismay. The slowly after a few moments silence, she face broke into a smile again.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend Marvel?" She whispered with a grin.

"Girlfriend, pfft, see I'm not one for labels never have been and I am a tough career we don't do gir-"

"Marvel?" She stopped his rant with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am" he told her and went quiet again waiting for her answer.

Grinning at him again she beamed them quickly leaned down and kissed him wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Pulling back he laughed, "so I'm guessing that is a yes?".

"You bet your ass it is" and he lent down to kiss her again.

Then a few seconds later the two of them fixed themselves grabbed the soda's and water off the surface, Rissy gave him a quick kiss before opening the kitchen shutters.

Five minutes earlier back in the living area.

"But Close kitchen shutters, don't want to me listening to you opening cuboard and talking through this, its just starting to get good!" Clove told them not taking her eyes off the screen.

Clove heard them walk into the kitchen and closed the shutters behind them, smiling to herslef she carried on watching the film.

Clove enjoyed films. She rarely got to watch them back in twp because her parents constantly had her training, so whenever she did get to watch them it was always a good time. Resting her head on her hands and relaxed. Then she began to her a noise coming from the right of her which she at first tried to ignore but couldn't.

Sighing loudly she turned her head round to Peeta throwing a piece of popcorn at his head.

"Do you mind!?" She whispered in a aggressive way to him, "I am trying to watch this but is proving to be difficult when your biting your nails!".

"Oh please women stop twitching I'll stop" I whispered /shouted back before picking up the piece of popcorn she threw at him and eat it.

Turning her attention back to the television she focused on the film.

Then it started again.

"Seriosly! Your so annoying, stop biting your nails, its disgusting" she started again throwing a handful of popcorn at him this time.

"Yeah well maybe if you weren't hogging all the popcorn I wouldn't have to resort to eating my nails would I!" He spat back at her.

Clove looked down to the popcorn bowl then back to him, and he was looking at her as if to say 'I told you so'.

Scowling at him she placed the bowl of popcorn inbetween the legs of the coffee table so in was underneath it and in the middle of then.

"Fine there you go now stop biting you nails!".

"Fine!" Spat at her.

"Fine!" Rolling her eyes Clove brought her attention back to the screen.

Breaking both their attention of eachother and the film, the kitchen shutters opened.

"We got your drinks guys" Rissa said as she brough both Peeta's and Clove's over to them.

Sitting up they both took a soda from her hand as she walked away they both looked at eachother, Clove only glared at him before she lay back down and in return Peeta rolled his eyes at her.

And no matter how much they both tried to stop, they could both feel the corners of their mouth begin to twitch.

Five minutes earlier in the corner of the couch

"But Close kitchen shutters, don't want to me listening to you opening cuboard and talking through this, its just starting to get good!" Clove told them not taking her eyes off the screen.

Cato watched as Marvel and Rissa walked into the kitchen and laughed.

'Making drinks my ass' he thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Katniss asked looking up at him.

"Oh nothing" he said shaking his head, which earned him a raised eyebrow from the girl leaning on him. "Okay but if I tell you, don't say anything okay?".

Katniss smiled and nodded at him suddenly intregued.

"Think that soon me and you won't be the only couple in Team X" he told her as he nodded his head towards the kitchen gesturing to Marvel and Rissa.

"Ohhhhh, well I think we all new it was going to happen anyway" Katniss smiled at him.

"Marvel talked about it earlier and I told him to grow a pair and just ask the girl out, looks like he's listening to me" Cato smiled self satisfied.

"Well Rissy always talks about him. I know she been waiting for him to ask since the Arena. I think they'd be good together" she said truthfully.

"Not as good as us though babe" he smirked at her.

"Well thats true" she grinned before leaning up has kissing him before returning her attention to the screen.

About a minute passed before their focus went from the television to the two people lying below it.

Cato laughed as he watched Clove throw a handful of popcorn at loverboys face and Katniss joined his as she saw it stuck in his hair.

"Do you think...?" Cato began and pointed to the arguing duo in the floor.

"I'm not sure" she replied skeptically trying to analyse the two's behaviour.

Just then the kitchen shutters opened and Marvel walked over to them with their soda, which they both thanked him for.

Rissa walked over to Clove and Peeta to give them their drinks.

Katniss and Cato watch as the Clove death glared Peeta, and Peeta rolling his eyes at her.

And they both looked at eachother with a smirk.

"Yup!" They both said in unison and louder than they meant to.

Rissa jumped slighty and looked the too off them with a confused expression. Brushing it off she went to pass Glimmer her water but she wasn't on the couch.

"Where's Glimmer?" She asked nobody in particular.

GlimmersPOV

I don't think I could sit there a moment longer. Eeeeek, if I have to be around anymore couples I am going to be sick. Cato and Katniss all over eachother, Marvel and Foxface doing god knows in the kitchen, and now Clove and Baker Boy!

If she thinks she can hide that from me then she can't! I've seen her giving him the odd look. I know she likes him although she would probably die before she admits it. Not that I can blame her, I mean it's Baker Boy for christs sake!

So I decided to go on a little walk, making my way to the elevator.

As it opened I could help but smile to myself as I saw a gorgeous tall muscled blonde haired man waiting inside.

Noah is definetely a distraction I could use right now.

I smiled at him as I stepped in the elevator, and he beamed those gorgeous teeth at me.

"Hey Glimmer, going down" he asked me.

Going down on you? Anyday. I thought to myself.

"I'm not sure actually I don't really mind, I just wanted to go for a walk to get out the room for a while" I said innocently.

"It's pretty late so if you get lost no one will be able to " he said with a smaill smile.

"Well if your not busy, maybe you could walk with" I said as I flicked my hair a little and slanted my head, "and sure I couldn't get lost if you guide me".

I saw him look down at my top for a moment then I thanked god that I decided to change from my uniforn in shorts and a low cut top because it really showed off my chest which he was now talking to near enough.

"I...I guess I could go for a walk but I need to go to my office down at the training centre first" he said to me with a smirk.

Gotcha!

"Yeah okay we can go to you office first if you want" I said to him as I leaned against the elevator wall and bit my lip and stuck out my chest a little bit more.

Glimmer is getting fucked tonight!

Back in Team X apartment

"I don't know where shes got too?" Cato replied to Rissa. As he was Katniss where lying there the whole time.

"Didn't you guys hear, she said she was going out" Clove said.

"Oh well anyway guys I'm really tired, I'm going to bed enjoy the rest of the film" Katniss said getting up, "you coming?".

Of course he jumped up putting his arms her said goodnight and they made their way to their bedroom.

Opening the door for her Katniss smiled walking past Cato and into the room. Katniss told him she was getting changed and walked into the closet. She changed into a pair of long pjama bottoms and a tight tank and walk back out to her bedroom. To find Cato lying in the middle of the humungus bed in sweats and no shirt flicking through the Television

She stood int the doorframe and looked at him. Every inch of him was muscle. His arms and abs were massive and she loved it because every hug from him was a bear hug. His chest couldn't help but bit her lip and smile. He was hot and she could stare at him all day. As she looked to his face, it was just perfection to her, and she a little laughed as she could see the crease in his eyebrow because nothing was on the tele which amused him.

"You know Everdeen" he smirked making me jumpin out of my gaze, "it's rude to stare".

I laughed out loud at him, "your such an ass you know that!", I began to climb over to him once I reached I flipped myself over so I was lying on my back leaning into his chest.

"So, like what you saw huh?" I was even looking at him and I could hear the stupid sexy smirk in his voice!

"Oh will you-" before I could finished he had pushed me under him and his lips where on mine. God he smells so good right now. Like musty scent, reminded me of the wood and it's like a drug to me.

Our tongoues began to battle for dominance and to no surprise he won. His arms where either side of me holding his own weight but I need him closer, so I brought my hands around his back and pulled him to me, and I could feel him smile into our kiss.

Feeling like I'd lost any sort of control I rolled us both over so I was on top of him. Straddling waist I felt his hands go on mine.

I'd never done anything like this before with anyone ever and it scared me a little but excited me even more, and I began to feel a surge of heat begin to stur in between my legs.

Cato hands began to rise under shirt, up my back to my bra, before I felt him hesitate and he pulled back from our kiss and looked and me. I knew he was asking for my permission which I gave to him and he smiled before kissing me again and in one quick notion,he unhooked my bra. But as I was still wearing my rather tight tank I didnt really see what different it made so I decided to remove both, which of course Cato didn't seem to have a problem with. As his hands went strainght to them, as he began massges them with his palms, then swapping his hand with his mouth making me moan slightly at the sensations it was sending to my now moist area between my theighs.

As time past, I could feel Cato's hands begin to go south and once they reach my folds I gasped at the touch. He by rubbing my clit in quick sweet cirlcles causing me to moan again but Cato silenced me with a kiss.

I felt him put one finger inside me and pump it in and out. He then added another finger and continued to rub my clit with his thumb. But then he stopped moving his hand in a diffent and the began to rubb his fingers inside of me, he was stroking my g-spot, and I could gradually feel an intense build up of pressure in the pit of my stomach, then what felt like he sent into a sweet bliss and kissed me to silence the noises of pleasure he was causing.

Once I had finish he removed his fingers from me and licked off my juices from them. Closing my eyes I began to catch my breath, and Cato started kissing my neck.

"That...felt...very...good" I told him.

He lay next to me putting his arms around my waist and covering my naked with the cover. Smirk at me he gave me his shirt with reached my upper theigh.

I suddenly became fully aware of why I came to bed in the first place, as a wave of exuastion hit me and my eyelids became unreasonably heavy.

"Sleep now baby, your tired" I heard Cato tell me.

I only nodded and then rested my head on the pillow and was soon fast asleep.

NoahPOV

Was this girl for real. I mean she basically got her tits right in my face and biting lip, near enough asking me to fuck her. I mean I haven't had sex since before we left base so thats what...going on two months so I'm kind of gegging for it at the moment. And her comes blondie and her big tits whose legs are basically wide open for me and I've seen the looks she gives me whenever she see's me.

What is this girl. I mean I know I'm not supposed to because I am a leader and one of her trainers but right now I'm horny and she's ready to fuck. Plus I may have had one or two drinks with my brother which doesn't really help my judgement call right now.

As we walked into the staff room I grinned to see that no one was in there, not that they should be it's like near three o'clock in the morning.

I felt her grab my hand pulling me torward the big red door which was my office. Using my braclet I opened the door then locked it so no one could enter from the outside.

Turning around I grinned at the girl infront of me who walked right up to me pulling me down into a kiss. Which she was extremely good at, which was no surprise as I'm sure from her deccsion making of the last five minutes she does this often. Her hand began to roam up my shirt and I could tell she wanted it off, as I threw it over my head she copied my actions doing the same to hers.

She began to pull me over torward my desk and chair her lips never leaving mine and before I new it she had pushed me onto the chair and was on her knees unbuckling my belt. Well, instant hard on. Its was like she was on a mission or somethink.

Once she unbuckled it she pulled my jeans and boxers down, putting my member on full show. She looked at me and grinned before putting all of my throbbing cock into her hot wet mouth and I grabbed the top of her hair out if instinct. She began to bob her head up and down she used her hand to follow her head motions, every now and the she stop and use her tongue to tongue to plat with the tip on my cock, as she was sucking I could hear her moaning which would send vibrations straight to my dick, and I was beginning to find it hard not to fall over the edge.

However, very unexpectedly I felt my dick go all the way down her throat. And that was it, I groaned as I come in her mouth and rode out my orgasm. She swallowed, licked her lips then smirking at me she kicked her short and panties off, jumped on the edge of my desk and opened her legs waiting for me.

One thing I knew, is I was in for one of a treat tonight.

**Okay finished finally! Think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Wow, and aren't I good to all of you ay making up for my long update I've updated a couple of days later AND I've given you some SMUT! (Sorry if they where awful I've never written them before) I think the next chapter might be a proper lemon though not sure yet let me know what you guys want. I couldn't help but laugh while writing the Glimmer/Noah scene, his reaction in the morning is going to be a funny one once he realised what the hell happened the night before! Now do you guys want me to finish the Glimoah (new nickname) in like a lemon invested flashback or just leave you guys to imagine what happened? Once again let me know :) anyway hope you enjoyed it. Until next time my lovelies!**

**TheHungerGamesAndAllSorts x **


	13. Authors Note No2

**Hey guys, this is just an author note saying that am going to have a bit of a break from this story for a while as ive just lost the motavation for it really. And I'm gonna start with some completely different fanfiction I have a few ideas in mind about some of the stories i grew up with I hope you guys will have a look! But I do promise that I will come back to this story at some point.**

**TheHungerGamesAndAllSorts x**


End file.
